Retrouvaille tardive
by Lululadivine
Summary: Une chasse banale pour le père Winchester....Mais peut-être aurait-il du y reflechir a deux fois avant d'y emmener ses enfants....
1. une chasse banale

Il pleuvait des cordes et l'orage grondait…

Les arbres ployaient sous la force du vent qui semblait déterminés à en déraciner le plus possible tandis que les éclairs pourfendaient le sombre ciel nuageux.

Un père conduisait sa voiture, malgré le déluge. Il avait les sourcils froncés et une barbe de plusieurs jours, une moustache venait manger sa bouche tandis que ses yeux noisette passaient de la route au rétroviseur. Il portait une veste de cuir brun et un vieux jeans délavé, ses traits étaient tirés et il devait faire au moins dix ans de plus que son âge….Il avait préférer prendre ses enfants avec lui malgré leur jeunes âges, c'était ça ou les laisser dans la chambre du motel…Il l'aurait fit sans hésitation d'habitude, il le faisait depuis que son aîné savait s'occuper seul de son petit frère…C'est-à-dire depuis 4 bonnes années. Mais la tempête faisait rage et il s'était mis à dos la police locale….Il comptait bien partir directement après avoir tué ce putain de loup-garou. Après tout, il ne risquerait rien grand chose dans la voiture fermée à clefs…

Sur la banquette arrière, deux enfants dont un qui n'en était plus vraiment un malgré ses onze bougies. Le plus grand était blond foncé avec un regard émeraude rieur, un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il taquinait son petit frère…Le petit frère en question, un petit brun avec les yeux de son père, foudroyait son frère du regard avec une moue qui se voulait fâchée. L'aîné couvait pourtant le cadet du regard, c'était flagrant.

Dean, l'aîné, n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde. Si son père jugeait qu'ils ne risquaient rien pendant qu'il chassait et bien soit. Son père savait ce qu'il disait, et lui obéissait toujours à son père…En tout cas, depuis l'année dernière où Sam avait failli….Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il ne garderait pas un arme chargée avec des bals en argent sous la main.

Et Sam, lui, du haut de ses 7 ans voyait seulement qu'il ne serait pas obliger de dormir dans un lit trop dure dans un motel puant la gerbe ( Et on dit que les enfants sont innocents…) et que son frère avait l'air à l'aise. Dean était son héros, son grand frère, celui qui soufflait sur sa blessure quand il tombait et qui lui donnait toujours le dernier morceau de chocolat, celui qui le réconfortait quand il faisait des cauchemars et qui prenait sur lui quand il faisait une bêtise….

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant l'orée d'un bois sombre et John se retourna vers eux, le regard sévère :

-Bon, vous restez-là ! Vous ne bougez pas !! Vous m'attendez !! Dean tu surveilles ton frère et si je ne reviens pas avant le lever du soleil, vous repartez à pied au motel, ok ?

-Oui, monsieur ! Répondit Dean à son habitude.

L'homme descendit de la voiture et claqua la portière bruyamment sans accorder un dernier regard à ses enfants. Il ouvrit le coffre de son Impala et en sortit un fusil chargé à l'argent. Il emprunta le sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt, le sentier où la plupart des victimes avait été retrouvée en morceaux…

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il marchait dans la boue sans succès. Pas de hurlement, pas de bruit suspect, pas d'ombre furtive et encore moins de loup-garou….John avait beau faire le mec qui ne s'inquiète de rien et le dernier des bourrus, il était tout de même un père et malgré la chasse qu'il était en train d'effectuer, il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir laissé seul ses fils dans la voiture.

Un craquement le tira de ses pensées. Il se retourna vivement su sa gauche, calmant sa respiration pour pouvoir mieux viser mais la noirceur demeurait profonde et rien n'en émergeait…

Un deuxième craquement sur la droite et John pivota à 180 degré. Tous les muscles tendus, les sens en éveil, le doigt frottant doucement contre la gâchette. Mais son souffle se coupa quand un coup de feu fendit l'air de la nuit, suivi d'un klaxon. Un klaxon qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille….Le klaxon de l'Impala. Sam ! Dean ! Oubliant tout notions de prudence, il s'élança dans le bois, retournant sus ses pas…L'air froid lui fouettait le visage et les ronces griffaient son ses bras mais il n'en avait cure….Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses fils ! La chair de sa chair ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit bon Dieu de les emmener tout les deux dans une chasse au lycan ?

Sam somnolait contre l'épaule de son frère, épuisé de lui demander quand est-ce que leur père allait revenir. Dean, lui, passait le temps à feuilleter un magazine quelconque tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour éviter de réveiller son frère. Pour la trentième fois, il regarda sa montre et soupira. Ce n'était pas normal….Tuer un loup-garou ne devait pas prendre plus de trente minutes, et pour cause, la bête ne résistait jamais à l'appât que le chasseur représentait…Seul sur son territoire…Son père en avait déjà chassé et n'avait pas pris autant de temps. Doucement, il enleva son bras de sous son frère et jeta un œil dehors…Rien. Et de toute manière il faisait nuit noire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre….

Quelque minute et une dizaine de pages plus loin, un bruit sourd se fît entendre dehors. Soulager, Dean se retourna vers la vitre arrière mais personne ne se profilait à l'horizon…Il soupira et eut comme premier réflexe de hurler quand il vit la bête sur le capot de la voiture à l'avant. Mais se retint….Ce n'était clairement pas la panique qui allait aider.

Il réveilla doucement son frère qui en ouvrant les paupières aperçut la bête…Il allait se mettre à crier quand la main de son frère l'en empêcha.

-Sam, écoutes-moi, murmura Dean qui avait tiré son frère vers le bas de telle sorte que le lycan ne les voyait pas, il nous a pas vu…Tu ne dis rien, ok ? Tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit…..

Le cadet hocha frénétiquement la tête alors que sa respiration faisait du zèle :

-Bon, j'ai une arme chargée à l'argent alors tu ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Tout va bien se passer….Souffla Dean, le cœur battant la chamade.

Prenant sa respiration et saisissant son arme d'une main habile quoique un peu tremblante, il se releva d'un bond, visa la bête et tira…

La balle partit et brisa la vitre, la bête hurla et le coup de feu résonna sûrement dans toute la forêt mais Dean ne voulait pas prendre de risque et c'est avec une prudence extrême qu'il enjamba le siège du conducteur pour passer devant. Sans attendre, Dean klaxonna plusieurs fois mais quelque chose sauta sur le pare-brise et en éclata le peu qui en restait….Cette- fois-ci, alors que la bête venait de sauter dans l'habitacle, il ne put que hurler….

-Va-t-en Sam ! Fous le camp !! Va chercher papa !! Cria-t-il à son frère qui se précipita dehors en appelant leur père.

La bête voulu se précipiter sur le petit corps qui s'était enfoui de la voiture mais un coup de pied l'en empêcha. Dean sortit en trombe de la voiture, la bête sur ses talons….Mais le lycan semblait toujours intéressé par son frère qui courait dans l'autre sens. Affolé, et sans arme, Dean se saisit d'une pierre et la projeta avec force sur la bête qui la reçut dans le visage.

Dean resta un moment pétrifié devant la bête qui courait vers lui écumant de rage, ses crocs ressortaient avidement près à déchirer la chair et ses yeux fous exprimaient toute la bestialité dans la créature était capable…S'il courait par ici, il s'éloignait de son père et courait ainsi beaucoup plus de risque mais au moins, la bête laisserait Sam tranquille et Sam serait en sécurité…C'était le plus important….

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Dean couru aussi vite qu'il put, le lycan courant derrière lui…Mais il n'avait que onze ans et ni ses jambes, ni son corps n'étaient fait pour pareil course…Il ne courait pas assez vite pour semer ou distancer la bête et un poing de côté douloureux le tiraillait. Le loup-garou gagnait du terrain et il ne put s'empêcher de crier après son père alors que des larmes dévalaient son visage.

Le loup-garou bondit sur lui et Dean réussit à l'éviter d'un bond, malgré la fatigue qui élançait ses membres endoloris. Pourtant, il ne put éviter les griffes de la bête qui lacérèrent son torse cruellement. Hurlant, il se releva avec difficulté et courut avec la force du désespoir….Une main plaquée contre sa poitrine, et du sang s'écoulant des écorchures béantes, il continuait à courir la tête vide de toute pensée….Il espérait juste que Sammy allait bien….

Au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra et une obscurité sans nom l'enveloppa…

* * *


	2. Un réveil comme un autre

Guéric s'éveilla brusquement mais il était trop habitué à ce genre de réveil pour encore transpirer ou haleter. Il soupira bruyamment. Encore ce satané cauchemar…Ho, bien sur les visages étaient devenus floues avec le temps et le décor n'avait sûrement plus rien à voir avec celui de base….

Parce que ce qu'on dit, c'est que des conneries….

Il avait peur d'oublier et à juste titre puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de leurs traits…

Non, les visages étaient floues mais la peur était toujours là, la peur primale et sauvage. Il revivait ces émotions presque chaque nuit depuis près de quatorze ans….C'est long, 14 ans, et les souvenirs s'effacent aussi fort soient-ils…

Grognant, il se retourna dans le lit trop dur…Ou trop mou ? En tout cas, il était loin d'être confortable. Mais là encore, il avait connu bien pire pour ce plaindre de ça….Il leva sa main et tâtonna à côté de lui…La place était froide et vide. Tiens…Marie était partie. Heu non…Marjorie. Ou peut-être était-ce Marine ? Enfin la blonde aux bonnets D quoi….

De son autre main, il racla le sol et chercha à tâtons une quelconque bouteille de bière qu'il avait sûrement laissé traîner la veille…Rien de mieux pour la gueule de bois que de la bière ! Et il en avait une belle de gueule de bois….Avalant une grande goulée du liquide doré, il se leva, chancelant. D'un pas sure, car oui à ça aussi il était habitué, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ne se regardant même pas dans la glace, il passa de l'eau froide sur son visage encore marqué par le sommeil.

Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir, soupirant alors qu'il fixait ses propres yeux alors injectés de sang…Du bout des doigts, il retraça la balafre qui courait sur sa joue avant de recommencer à s'asperger le visage. Dans un haut le cœur, il se précipita vers les toilettes, remettant le peu qu'il avait mangé la veille. Grognant il se rinça la bouche avant de décider à se raser…Il était temps vu que sa barbe commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder…

Après une brève douche qui lui remit les idées en place malgré l'alcool qui se faisait encore sentir (Il avait vraiment abusé cette fois-ci !) Il enfila un caleçon et un vieux jeans délavé, troué par endroit, et rapiécé à d'autre… Il aurait put s'en acheter un autre, c'était pas comme si c'était lui qui payait après tout mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité…Rapidement, il passa un T-shirt et une chemise usée.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et décida que ses armes auraient bien besoin d'un coup de chiffon. Pourtant, de toutes ses affaires, c'était belle et bien ses armes qui étaient le mieux entretenues (Il prenait mieux soin d'elles que de lui…Ce qui n'était pas très difficile, je vous l'accorde.) Il commença par les armes blanches. Il avait une collection de couteau, deux-trois couteaux en argents, des coutelas, une hache (Pour les vampires c'était vachement plus pratique) et deux petits poignards passe-partout qu'il avait toujours dans ses bottes…

Ensuite les armes à feux…Il avait divers fusils et revolvers…Des balles en argent et des balles normales.

Deux heures plus tard, il se dirigea vers la boutique du motel. Il devait faire le plein de gros sel, de bougies et d'essences….Après avoir obtenu le numéro de la vendeuse dont il ne souvenait déjà plus du nom, il emballa ses affaires dans son sac en toile. Un grand sac style militaire qu'il avait déniché pour presque rien dans les bas fond de New-York….Il avait beau savoir qu'il pouvait s'acheter n'importe quoi de plus cher grâce à….Hum…Aujourd'hui, il s'appelait Henry Banks….Pas de bol…..Il devrait vraiment choisir des noms plus cool….Bon, le fait est que les vieilles habitudes avaient la peau dure….Il avait arrêté de voler et de fumer de l'herbe,…C'était déjà pas mal, fallait trop demander, hein !!

Il déposa son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture. Une vieille Chevrolet, une Camaro noire…S'il y avait un truc qu'il se rappelait d'avant, c'était que son père…Quelque soit son visage…Avait une Chevrolet. Il ne se rappelait plus de la marque mais c'était une Chevrolet. Pourquoi, alors, il en avait choisi une ?….Il ne le savait toujours pas….

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer, un air de Mettalica résonna dans l'habitacle. Son téléphone.

-Ouais…Marmonna-t-il en décrochant.

-….

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas le faire tout seul ?

-….

-Pt'ain ! Tu sais pas te démerder, Len !

-…

-Non ! J'ai déjà une chasse en vue au Texas…

-…

-Fait chier ! T'es où ?….Mais t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, Len ! Je te jure !


	3. John n'y survivra pas

* * *

-Va-t-en Sam ! Fous le camp !! Va chercher papa !! Lui cria Dean alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

Sam regarda son frère se débattre contre la bête alors que celle-ci le regardait de son regard envieux. Hoquetant de peur, Sam courut dans la direction que son père avait prit, parcourant le sol en de petites enjambées rapides alors qu'il tournait une dernière fois sa tête pour voir son frère. Il l'entrevus à peine, courant, lui aussi, mais de l'autre côté…Il ne devait pas courir par là !! Il s'éloignerait de leur père !!

C'est le cri de la bête qui le ramena à la réalité. Il devait trouver son père et vite. Il parcourut la forêt dense et tellement large en criant le nom de son père. Il commençait à avoir peur, seul dans cette immense forêt, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait froid aussi et il s'inquiétait pour son grand-frère, le calme était revenu et cela l'angoissait davantage.

Mais il continuait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait et en y pensant, c'était celle de son frère qui en dépendait…La sienne ou celle de Dean, c'était du pareil au même.

-Sam ! Cria une voix bourrue qu'il reconnu avec soulagement.

-Papa !! Sanglota-t-il en courant vers lui.

Son père l'attrapa par les aisselles et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant brièvement :

-Ou est Dean ? Lança son père, la voix dure mais vibrant d'inquiétude.

-Il…Il…..

-Sam ! Ou est Dean ? Répéta son père, le regardant dans les yeux pour obtenir son attention.

-Le loup-garou….Il est entré dans la voiture, il a cassé le pare-brise et Dean m'a dit de partir, de courir te chercher….

-Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. L'empoignant brusquement, il se mit à courir vers la voiture, des pensées morbides plein la tête…Dean….Son fils, son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, c'était inimaginable, impensable, absolument pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Dean. Il tenait Sam dans ses bras et son cœur battait la chamade presque douloureusement. Sam ne pouvait pas perdre son frère et lui ne pouvait pas perdre son fils, pas après avoir perdu Mary….

Il voyait la voiture de loin, deux portières ouvertes et le pare-brise brisé. John souffla, aucune trace de sang dans la voiture ou autour mais Dean n'était toujours pas en vue, ni la bête d'ailleurs…

Papa…Tu vas le retrouver, hein ?

Sam leva ses grands yeux marron vers lui, remplit de crainte et d'espoir.

-Bien sur, Sam ! Je te le promets !

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? La situation était bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait….Le loup-garou était toujours en liberté, il ne pouvait donc pas demander à Sam de l'attendre seul, ici. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le temps d'aller le déposer au motel…De plus l'affreuse pensée que le lycan ait simplement mordu Dean faisant de lui un de ses semblables le terrorisait.

-Il est parti par là et puis il a tourné à droite là-bas…Expliqua Sam à son père.

-Tu en es sure, Sam ?

-Oui ! Répondit le petit.

-Bon….Tu va me suivre, d'accord ? Tu marche sur mes pas….Tu ne fais pas le moindre bruit.

Comme avec son frère, le petit hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. Son père chargea son arme mais Sam n'était pas dupe et il pouvait voir la tension animé le visage de son père et l'inquiétude dans chacun de ses pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué….

-Dean !

Les cris remplirent l'air jusqu'au petit matin, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. John avait eu un haut le cœur et avait resserré la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de Sam quand ils avaient trouvé des traces de sang. Mais rien….Il n'avait rien trouvé.

…………………………………………………..

-Papa, il va retrouver Dean, Bobby ?

-Hum….Evidemment bonhomme. Répondit l'homme à la casquette, mal à l'aise. Tu devrais te reposer, la nuit a été longue…Quand ton père rentrera, on te réveillera promis.

Bobby quitta le petit un moment rejoignant le pasteur Jim et Bill dans la pièce principale de la petite chambre du motel. John les avait appelez tard dans la nuit, énervé, leur demandant de l'aide…Dean avait disparus. Les trois amis avaient donc rappliqués, n'ignorant absolument pas que si Dean disparaissait de la vie de Sam et John, c'était la famille qui disparaissait. Il leur avait confiés Sam qui avait sangloté et demandé son frère jusqu'à maintenant. Ils avaient ratissés la forêt gardant Sam à tour de rôle mais là encore, aucune trace de Dean. John s'était enfermé dans un silence effrayant depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé une large flaque de sang à près de trois kilomètres de la voiture….

-Ok…Souffla Bobby, sombrement en raccrochant le téléphone.

-Alors ? Demanda Bill avidement. Il aimait le gosse, toujours près à les aider, toujours de bonne humeur.

-Rien….Rien à St-Clothilde, ni à St-Andrée c'est les deux plus proche clinique…Répondit Bobby, le regard toujours posé sur le téléphone, vide.

-Tu crois que…Tenta Bill.

-Je ne crois rien du tout…Répondit Bobby, durement. J'espère juste que…

-Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion…Continua Bill….Si demain, on ne l'a pas retrouvé….

-Bill ! Le réprimanda le pasteur, d'un air grave.

-C'est comme ça….Je l'adore ce gosse, ok ? Mais faut pas se voiler la face….

-Tu dirais la même chose si c'était Jo ?! Lança presque méchamment Bobby.

L'homme à la casquette passa sa tête dans la chambre de Sam, gardant un œil sur le petit avant de revenir vers ses deux amis. Il avait connu Dean quand il avait quatre ans et considérait presque ces deux gosses comme les siens…Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir que Dean….

-Je n'aurais pas emmené Jo sur une chasse….Continua Bill, le visage fermé.

-Tu as Helene….John n'a personne….Lui répondit Jim, passant une main sur son visage livide.

-Ecoutez les gars, je ne blâme pas John, ok ?! Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ses fils et franchement je ne sais pas comment je ferais si Helene venait à disparaître mais…..

-C'est bon, Bill…Souffla Bobby…On comprend….

-John n'y survivra pas. Conclut Jim, le visage décomposé.

-Il devra….Reprit Bobby….Sam va avoir besoin de son père…

Les trois chasseurs s'entreregardèrent encore un moment, dans le silence. L'atmosphère était pesante, l'air lourd comme le plomb. Tout avait été dit….Si Dean ne revenait pas, il devrait tout trois le soutenir pour Sam….Sam aurait autant de peine que son père et risquerait de le perdre lui aussi…Au bout de trente minutes, Bobby se versa un verre de Whisky, l'avalant cul sec. L'alcool lui brula la gorge en dévalant son œsophage, Bill le suivi et Jim ne se fit pas prier. C'était sans doute, la première fois depuis près de cinq ans que le pasteur buvait….

C'est les cris de Sam qui les fit sursauter. Sam qui pleurait le nom de son frère dans son sommeil…Bobby entra dans la chambre et réveilla l'enfant. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une super nounou et ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec les gosses, même avec ceux de John mais dés que Sam fut réveiller, il lui sauta dans les bras, bouleversé.

-Dean est rentré ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Pas encore bonhomme….Tu devrais te rendormir…

Dean, il me fait toujours un lait chaud quand je fais un cauchemar….Lui expliqua l'enfant.

-Ho….Ben viens alors…Répondit Bobby, confus. Dean était bien plus qu'un grand frère pour Sam….

Il arriva dans la cuisine, Sam sur ses talons. Le petit s'installa à table et Bobby lui prépara son lait chaud. Il le but sagement et silencieusement, le regard posé sur la porte, s'agitant à chaque bruit de moteur….

Il sauta de sa chaise quand la porte s'ouvrit, près à accueillir son grand frère. John était là, à l'entrée. Bobby, Jim et Bill n'était pas dupe de son allure fière. John avait les yeux rougis et gonflés et ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes. C'était la première fois pour chacun des trois chasseurs qu'ils voyaient John J. Winchester détruit, anéantis. Car si la police commence les recherches après 48h, les chasseurs, eux, les arrêtent après 24…..Bien sur John n'arrêterait pas, il soulèverait chaque mètre carré de terre de cette putain de forêt s'il le fallait, il retournerait monts et marrées pour ses fils. Car John J. Winchester était fort. Vraiment. Il pouvait nettoyer un nid de vampire à lui tout seul sans une égratignure, dépister et tuer un wendigo en moins de trois heures, achever deux loup-garou en même temps mais John n'était pas invincible. Ni lui. Ni sa force. Ni sa combativité.

Un regard du chasseur suffit à ses amis et quand Sammy lui demanda où était Dean, il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Et c'est sans dire un mot, qu'il prit la bouteille de Whisky pour ressortir aussitôt.

Jim avait envie de hurler. C'était prévisible. John était prévisible. Et il avait eu raison, si Dean était perdu, John l'était aussi….Et Sam ? Sam était toujours là, regardant la porte par laquelle son père était sorti. Des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux chocolat :

-Sam…Commença le pasteur.

-Il est où Dean ? Papa m'a dit qu'il le retrouverait !! Bobby aussi !! Clama le petit, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

-Sammy….Ecoute….Dean….

-Non ! S'emporta le petit.

-Sammy….Je suis désolé…On va chercher…Je te promets qu'on n'arrêtera jamais de le chercher…

-C'est ma faute….Si je l'avais pas laissé là….Si j'étais resté près de lui…Sanglota le petit.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Sam, ok ? Tu as écouté ton frère, tu as bien agi…

-Mais…Mais…Dean !...Cria le petit, affolé.

-Chhuuutttt…..Souffla le pasteur en le prenant dans ses bras.

La porte claqua de nouveau. C'était Bobby qui sortait retrouver John.


	4. Père et fils

* * *

Sam se réveilla alors qu'on tambourinait à sa porte. Il se leva doucement, faisant tomber au sol le livre qui était posé sur sa poitrine. Il le ramassa et le jeta dans sa valise ouverte sur le sol.

« _Droit et procédure en matière pénale »_.

Il avait toujours adoré le droit, enfin depuis qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire et impliquait. Sauver des gens, les défendre. Sans arme, sans écoulement de sang et sans eau bénite…Il avait été fasciné par la possibilité d'aider les gens sans ses méthodes. Sans risque aussi. De toute façon ce qu'il aimait ou pas n'avait pas d'importance. Plus depuis de nombreuse année.

Encore endoloris par le sommeil, il ouvrit la porte sans demander de qui il s'agissait. Cela ne pouvait, de toute façon, être que son père. L'homme entra après avoir brièvement salué Sam. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et des rides barraient son front autant que la peine son visage. Ses yeux marron n'étincelaient pas, ni de vie, ni de joie, ni de colère….Peut-être de vengeance ou d'amertume. Une épaisse barbe rongeait la moitié de son visage et il avait les épaules voutées comme si trop de choses pesaient sur celles-ci.

Sam le laissa entrer sans un mot. Pas la peine de s'engueuler dés le matin. Ca n'avait jamais été l'entente cordiale entre eux. En tout cas, plus depuis 14 ans.

14 ans…

C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. C'est fou comme la douleur persiste. Il laissa son père dans la chambre et passa dans la salle de bain. Il prit son temps sous la douche mais se décida au bout de vingt minutes à couper l'eau et à sortir. Rapidement, il enfila un jeans et un sweat.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, son père était assis à la table et pianotait sur l'ordinateur portable. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était à peine 7 h du matin.

-Alors ? lança-t-il enfin.

-Trois morts en deux semaines. Tous de la même famille. Le père et les deux enfants. La mère est morte, il y a à peu près un mois…..

-Un esprit vengeur ?

-Sans doute…Maugréa le père. J'ai amené le déjeuner. Lâcha-t-il en pointant un sac en papier sur la table.

-Merci. Répondit Sam en commençant à manger le croissant.

-Mais c'est tout de même étrange….Marmonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

La mère est morte de cause naturelle….Faudrait vérifier le rapport de police.

-Je le crackerai. Lança Sam.

-Fais-le maintenant. Plus vite c'est régler, plus vite on est partit.

Sam ne releva pas la parole. Se contenant de grogner en s'installant devant l'écran de son PC.

-Selon le rapport du légiste, elle est morte d'une attaque cérébrale. Mort naturelle.

-Une attaque cérébrale ? Elle devait avoir la trentaine. S'étonna le père.

-Ouais….Mais c'est pas forcément impossible.

-C'est bizarre tout de même…Le père est mort d'une attaque cardiaque et les enfants sont décédés peu de temps après. Le plus grand s'est noyé par accident et le cadet s'est étouffé.

-Donc pas de modus opperandi pour la mort. Conclut Sam. Ca a forcément un lien avec la famille.

-Il faut étudier le cas de la mère. C'était la première, c'était sans doute la concernée. Reprit son père.

-Peut-être. Je vais chercher ce que je peux.

-Ouais…Pendant ce temps, je vais aller à la morgue voir s'il n'y a rien de particulier au niveau des corps. Continua John d'une voix morne.

-Ok….

John sortit dans le silence et Sam soupira. Cela ne devrait plus rien lui faire. Cette froideur. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à espérer ? Bien sur, on ne pouvait pas dire que lui et son père se connaissait bien, mais il restait son père et il avait besoin de lui. Enfin, il avait eu besoin de lui. Maintenant, qu'il soit présent ou absent cela ne lui presque plus rien. Presque. C'était tout de même triste. Pitoyable. Il aurait pu arrêter. Arrêter tout ça. Arrêter de chasser. Arrêter les motels pourris et les faux noms. Mais cela n'était pas aussi simple. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Lui. Tout ce qui lui restait de Lui.

Tiens quelque chose d'intéressant. Karen Fishback, la mère, avait été enceinte à 13 ans. Elle n'avait pas avorté et n'avait pas fait adopter l'enfant. Il était mort peu après la naissance du syndrome de l'enfant secoué. Karen, vu son âge, n'avait pas été inculpée. C'était bizarre. Il n'avait jamais vu un fantôme bébé mais pourquoi pas….Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tuer toute la famille ?

Décidant qu'il en avait assez, il se leva et marcha jusqu'au bar le plus proche. Il s'assit au comptoir et commanda un coca. Il n'aimait pas trop la bière. Son père par contre.

Quand on parle du loup….John venait d'entrer dans le bar et s'avança vers lui, il s'assit à côté de lui et demanda une bière (Etonnant…Il aimait boire mais jamais lors d'une chasse)

-Rien à la morgue. Marmonna-t-il.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse.

S-uper. Répondit son père.

-Dis pas de conneries….Il avait quel âge l'aîné ? Demanda Sam, une idée en tête.

-11 ans. Répondit sombrement son père.

Sam garda le silence. Pas la peine de le questionner davantage, il avait tout compris.

-T'es sure que ça va ? Reprit-il tout de même.

-J'ai dit que ça allait ! C'est que ça va ! Bordel, Sam ! Cria son père en s'emportant.

La plupart des regards dans le bar était tourné vers eux et Sam sentit la colère monter.

-Ho ! C'est bon, hein ! Je te demande ça pour toi, moi ! Mais non, le grand John Winchester ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

Un homme à côté d'eux s'étrangla littéralement avec sa bière, les fixant étrangement.

-Un problème ? Rugit John.

-Non…Excusez-moi. Répondit l'homme en toussotant encore un peu avant de s'éloigner.

Le silence retomba entre le père et le fils alors que l'homme composa un numéro sur son portable, dans un coin reculé du bar.

-J'ai besoin de toi sur une affaire.

-….

-Allez….Guéric….C'est une affaire pas simple.

-….

-Merde ! Ric….Si je te le demande, c'est que j'ai mes raisons, non ?

-…

-Dean….

-…

-Gleeters dans le dakota du sud. Je suis au motel Bed's fun, chambre 18. Mr Brams.

* * *


	5. Le meilleur plan

Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Des frissons parcouraient son échine et il se sentait flotter. Il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir ses yeux, rien n'y faisait, ses paupières pesaient des tonnes et il se sentait tellement fatigué….

Des bips stridents résonnaient dans la pièce, se répercutant douloureusement contre ses tympans alors que le sang battait furieusement ses tempes. Il avala sa salive, sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse et il avait l'impression que chaque déglutition lui arrachait la gorge.

Doucement, le brouillard se leva. Dans un effort surhumain, il souleva ses paupières. Il ne vit que du blanc et encore du blanc…Une odeur d'antiseptique lui chatouillait désagréablement les narines et il sut qu'il était à l'hôpital. Dans un flash, des images lui revinrent brutalement.

Le loup-garou….l'attaque…Dans la voiture….Sammy….Courir….Blesser….Sa poitrine….

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit la panique monté en lui mais il la stoppa bien vite en se sermonnant mentalement. _La panique ne mène à rien_. C'est son père qui lui avait dit cela quand il s'était retrouvé devant son premier esprit. Règle d'or. Règle numéro un. Pourtant, là, il avait bien envie de céder à la panique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, si Sammy allait bien et son père avait fini par avoir cette saleté de bête….

Domptant pourtant son appréhension, il fit courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine. Il put sentir un large pansement, celui-ci entourait son thorax et son abdomen. Mais il n'avait pas mal. Morphine. D'où la sensation de flotter dans du coton.

-Tu es réveillé ? Lança une voix grave et douce.

Dean se contenta de fixer le médecin qui entrait dans sa chambre. C'était un homme grand et rond, avec de bonnes joues et des yeux d'un bleu acier. L'homme s'approcha et lui sourit gentiment mais Dean ne répondit pas au sourire, il avait juste envie de savoir si Sammy allait bien et de dormir…..

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Demanda encore le médecin du même ton trop doucereux au goût de Dean.

-Ca va. Pas trop mal. Répondit simplement le garçon.

-Bien, écoute….Comment tu t'appelle ?

-…

-Bon….Tu a été méchamment blessé, petit…Tu avais de larges et profondes lacérations sur toute ta poitrine et ton ventre….Pour un peu, tu étais éventré…..Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Demanda le médecin, mais ne récoltant qu'un regard sombre.

Le médecin sortit, une infirmière rentra pour lui prendre ses constances. Sourire mielleux. Regard compatissant. Mais Dean s'en foutait car tout ce que Dean avait retenu c'est qu'il n'était pas avec son père et que celui-ci n'était pas là…Son père devait être mort d'inquiétude s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans la forêt…

Un autre homme entra dans sa chambre. Il était plus petit et plus mince que le médecin. Un visage et plus carré et des traits plus prononcés mais son regard doux démentissait toute rudesse.

-Alors….Commença-t-il….Je suis Ben. Ben Harper. Je suis assistant social. Le médecin m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas beaucoup…..Ce n'est pas grave, reprit l'homme devant son silence. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Nous sommes le 8 octobre. Ca fait quatre jours que tu dors….

Dean ferma les yeux. 4 jours. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, après quatre jours, les recherches sont arrêtées depuis belle lurette… Car si la police commence les recherches après 48h, les chasseurs, eux, les arrêtent après 24. Et si son père n'était pas là, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé en faisant le tour des hôpitaux….Car il l'avait fait, Dean le savait.

Le moyen le plus rapide de retrouver son père était de dire son nom de famille à cet homme mais cela engendrerait de nombreux problèmes. Son père faisait de son mieux mais la vérité c'est que les assistants sociaux et la protection de l'enfance ne le verront pas de cette œil-là. Ils le feront passer pour un fou, lui enlèveront Sammy en plus de ne pas le laisser les rejoindre et l'emprisonnerait surement pour possession d'armes illégale ou pour escroquerie. Ce n'était décidemment pas la bonne solution.

Alors quoi faire ? Il ne devait leur dire son nom de famille et il n'avait pas envie de leur dire son prénom. Il n'avait pas envie de céder quoique se soit à ces gens-là….Ca pouvait paraître puérile et cela l'était surement mais son instinct lui disait que les choses étaient mal parties et qu'il devait gardés tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui.

-D'accord….Reprit Ben. Nous sommes à St-Clothilde, c'est un passant qui t'as trouvé dans la forêt. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te souviens ?

Dean tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, signifiant clairement qu'il ne parlerait pas.

-Petit….C'est très grave ce qu'il t'est arrivé….Ca aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave…

Silence. Dean ne répondait pas, mais détacha son regard de la fenêtre pour en lancer un à l'assistant social devant lui qui voulait dire genre : _Non ? Sans blague, je le savais pas…._

-Tu as quel âge ? Tenta encore le médecin.

-11. Répondit Dean, simplement.

-Sais-tu qui t'as fait cela ?

_Oui, espèce de crétin, une saloperie qui te ficherais une trouille bleue….._

-C'est….Ton père ? Ton beau-père ? Un inconnu ? Enuméra l'homme guettant les réactions de l'enfant qui restait de marbre. S'il te plaît…..On a découvert d'ancienne fracture. Une du crâne, une double du radius, de plusieurs côtes, du tibia, de la clavicule,…Tes métatarses son abimés comme si tu avais donné une multitude de coups de poings. Tu as des cicatrices un peu partout, des brulures,….C'est grave, tu sais….Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal comme cela…

Dean demeurait silencieux, le regardant d'un regard brillant d'agacement. Ses iris verts irradiaient d'irritation et de hargne.

-Je vais revenir….Petit. Souffla Ben en sortant.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre, fatigué par l'apathie de l'enfant. Ho, bien sur, il en avait déjà rencontré plusieurs tellement terrorisé par la situation qu'il ne parlait plus mais celui-ci était différent. Il était loin d'avoir peur. Chaque geste, chaque regard transpirait la confiance. Ce n'était pas la crainte d'un gosse de 11 ans qu'il lisait dans ses yeux mais le défi. Le défi et la détermination qui n'avait rien d'enfantin. Si, en plus, il ne voulait pas lui dire son nom….Il se sentait transpercé par ses yeux d'un vert sombre, qui le regardait presque blasé. Pas une réaction à l'évocation des blessures…Pas une. D'habitude, l'enfant grimace aux souvenirs particulièrement douloureux. Peut-être discrètement mais il le fait. Ce garçon n'avait pas bougés un cil, le fixant presque avec ennuis.

Un jour passa puis deux, puis trois. Une semaine passa sans que Dean n'ait dit un seul mot ou du moins, une seul phrase constructive… Tout ce qu'on savait sur le gamin c'est qu'il avait 11ans et qu'il n'était pas recherché, qu'il n'avait pas disparu….Personne ne le réclamait. Seule option pour un tel gosse…L'assistance public. Il était remis, physiquement même s'il garderait des cicatrices, de larges cicatrices.

Ben était chargé de l'emmener au centre d'accueil mais pour cela, un prénom était nécessaire. Petit….N'était certes pas approprié au garçon. Quand il entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, il le trouva près de son lit, habillé et prêt à partir.

-Guéric. C'est un prénom gallois. Mais on ne sait plus d'où provient son étymologie. On ne sait d'où il vient. Ca te va ?

Pas de réponse. _Evidemment._ Seulement ce regard vert qui vous cloue sur place.

Dean, lui, avait surtout passé ces jours-là à chercher une solution. C'était claire….Il s'y était attendu…L'assistance public. Le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir serait de s'enfuir dans les prochains jours et de rechercher son père…Aller chez Bobby pourquoi pas ? Ou chez le pasteur Jim….C'était sûrement le meilleur plan.

Oui…Sûrement.


	6. Respirer

Guéric enrageait au volant de sa Camaro noire. Non mais vraiment….Len avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison de l'empêcher d'allée au Texas….Et puis le travail en groupe s'était pas sa tasse de thé. Pas qu'il était asocial mais presque quoi……

En plus, il devait faire près de mille kilomètre pour aller dans le Dakota du sud…Il adorait rouler, là n'était pas la question mais bon, il avait prévu cette chasse et quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête….En plus, il lui avait fait un coup bas….Il l'avait prit par les sentiments. En quoi ? Simple, il l'avait appelé Dean. Peu de personne connaissait son vrai nom, Len était parmi elle. Et il ne l'utilisait que quand c'était important….Une sorte d'ultime recours.

Enfin, il arriva à Gleeters dans l'ouest du Dakota, c'était une petite ville paumée où le tourisme était proche de zéro….Le soleil brillait plus que nécessaire et la chaleur était intenable. Il chercha une place à l'ombre près du motel que Len lui avait indiqué et y gara la voiture. En sortant de la voiture, la bouffée d'air chaud le submergea. Se dirigeant vers le bar du motel, il s'arrêta un moment admirant une superbe Impala noire…..Une drôle d'impression l'envahi à cet instant alors qu'il contemplait l'intérieur en cuir de la Chevy mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il se redressa pour se diriger vers le bar mais percuta quelqu'un. C'était un homme, sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui. Il était grand, même très grand, et assez mince. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns couvraient ses yeux……Ses yeux. Ses yeux lui semblaient incroyablement familiers mais il n'arrivait plus à dire pourquoi…Un moment passa alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux entrains de s'observer, de se détailler.

Le jeune homme s'était lui aussi arrêté pour contempler l'homme qui l'avait bousculé. Il était plus petit que lui, avait de court cheveux blond foncé et des yeux verts. Ses traits lui était familiers, il avait déjà vu l'homme mais ne savait plus où. Une cicatrice s'étendait sur une de ses joues et il portait des vêtements assez usés…..

-S'cusez….Marmonna l'homme en reprenant son chemin.

-Pas de problème. Répondit le plus jeune, mal à l'aise.

Guéric entra enfin dans le bar et repéra tout de suite Len accoudé au bar, reluquant la serveuse comme à ses habitudes.

-Hé ! Le voyeur ! T'as pas bientôt fini de mater cette pauvre fille !! Lança-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ric ! Je savais que tu viendrais….Lança le concerné, un sourire aux lèvres.

Len était à peine plus grand que Guéric. Il avait des cheveux blond platine qui descendaient jusque dans son dos et des yeux d'un bleu marine très foncé, ses traits étaient assez fins et il avait toujours un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il avait aussi un fort caractère, qui l'avait vite rapproché de Guéric et n'avait sa langue dans sa poche.

-T'as joué sur la corde sensible, mec….Ajouta Guéric, le regard étrange.

-Ouais….Désolé. Tiens voila le dossier…..J'ai déjà fait ma petite enquête, j'ai tout écrit. Expliqua le blond en lui tendant un dossier peu épais.

Guéric le parcourut lentement, ne laissant échapper aucun détail. Si Len avait retenu quelque chose de Guéric c'est que c'était un sacré chasseur. Il avait beau boire comme un trou, avoir un humour douteux, baver devant toutes les minettes à portée de main et être un estomac sur patte, ça restait un putain de chasseur.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?! Tu te moque de moi, mec ! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !! Gronda Guéric.

-Ouais….Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester sur l'affaire. S'empressa de répondre Len.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demanda l'autre, agacé.

Len cherchait une échappatoire quand une brillante idée lui vint. C'était peut-être encore jouer sur la corde sensible mais c'était pour son bien.

-Mon frère m'a appelé, il a besoin de moi…..Il est dans une sale affaire.

-Tommy ? Il va bien ? Demanda directement Guéric.

-Mais oui, t'inquiète….

-Je comprends, vas-y….Rajouta Guéric en commandant une bière.

Len sourit intérieurement. Parlez d'un frère en détresse à Guéric Marek (ou plutôt Dean Winchester…) et c'était gagné. La fibre du protecteur fraternel se réveillait.

Guéric but sa bière en deux-trois gorgées avant que Len ne lui dise qu'il n'avait qu'à emprunter sa chambre.

-Je crois que d'autre chasseurs sont sur le coup…Annonça-t-il, innocemment.

-Ha ? Et alors ? Tu sais bien que le travail en équipe c'est pas mon truc et que j'aime bien faire les choses par moi-même.

-Je sais….C'était juste pour que tu le sache.

-Ben, c'est fait….Tu devais pas y aller, toi ?

-Hum….Oui. Bonne chance, Guéric. Lança-t-il. Bonne chance Dean. Rajouta-t-il une fois qu'il s'était éloigné.

La chasse n'était pas compliquée, franchement. Len lui avait même indiqué le cimetière où était enterré le bébé. Pas qu'il y ait plus d'un cimetière dans la bourgade mais bon…Ayant déjà tout ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture, il chargea son arme de gros sel (On est jamais trop prudent…) et monta dans sa Camaro. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon propageant une lumière rouge dans le ciel. En route pour le cimetière St-Cross.

-Sam ?! Tu as trouvé le cimetière où est enterré le bébé ? Demanda John de son ton bourru habituel.

-Oui, au St-Cross….Ici pas loin…..

-Alors, on y va tout de suite….J'aime pas cette ville…Marmonna l'homme plus âgé.

Il ne vit pas le regard compatissant de son cadet, ils avaient beau ne pas s'entendre, Sam savait parfaitement que la blessure ne s'était jamais refermée. Comment la douleur de perdre un enfant pourrait jamais s'estompée ? Pire. Comment faire quand on ignore simplement ce qu'il est advenu de lui ? S'il était mort ou vivant ? Dans quel état ? Sam décida de changer de conversation…

-Tu as vu la superbe Camaro sur le parking ? Lança-t-il à son père qui ne sut résister à la perche évidente.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est belle….Sublime même. Mais elle ne vaut pas Mon Impala….Rajouta-t-il avec une pointe de fierté.

-Tu as vu le conducteur ?! Demanda-t-il, sérieux.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Sais pas….Il me semble….On dirait…..J'ai l'impression…Non, c'est rien laisse tomber.

-Bon allez…Allons régler cette affaire vite fait….

Le père et le fils sortirent de la voiture et grimpèrent dans la voiture, se préparant à mettre fin à une courte chasse.

Arrivé là-bas, ils furent étonnés d'y voir la Camaro noir de leur motel. Intrigué, ils entrèrent dans le cimetière qui était somme toute comme tous les motels et comme la ville. Mort. La nuit accentuait l'aspect obscur du cimetière et les corbeaux voltigeant au-dessus de leur tête n'arrangeaient rien. C'était le comble pour un chasseur mais Sam avait horreur des cimetières…Cela venait sans doute de ses cauchemar d'enfant où il voyait un enfant blond aux yeux vert et à la mine livide lui reprocher de l'avoir abandonné en pointant sa propre tombe….

Son père s'arrêta quand il entendit des bruits, quelqu'un creusait…..Deux solutions à une telle heure : Un chasseur ou un tueur en série. Dans une ville avec un esprit, la première solution semblait sans doute l'option la plus appropriée. Grognant, John se dirigea vers la tombe du petit Thomas Fishback où un jeune homme était entrain de creuser. Celui-ci releva la tête dés qu'il les entendit.

-Belle Camaro. Lança John comme salut.

-Merci. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix étrange.

Guéric était pétrifié. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non, il devait certainement imaginé. Ce n'était pas possible. Retrouver son père après toutes ces années de recherches (C'est qu'il effaçait rudement bien ses traces, le bougre !!) Mais le retrouver ici, dans cette ville complètement paumée ?! Cela voudrait dire….Son regard dévia vers le jeune homme derrière son soi-disant père, c'était celui qu'il avait bousculé plus tôt dans la journée. Son frère ? Serait-ce possible?

Non, certainement pas. Combien de fois avait-il cru être arrivé à temps, au bout de son calvaire et combien de fois était-il tombé de haut ?! La chute était plus dure de jour en jour aussi avait-il préféré arrêter de tomber. Arrêter de chercher.

-Vous allez rester planter là ou m'aider à creuser ? Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le sarcasme. La moquerie. L'humour noir. Voilait derrière quoi il se cachait comme à son habitude.

-Sam, passe-moi une pelle….Marmonna le plus vieux.

Et Guéric eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et pas celui d'une fillette. Il avait dû blêmirent dangereusement car son prétendu frère le remarqua.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air malade ?

-Hum….Non, c'est bon…..Guéric Marek. Se présenta-t-il en tendant la main et en croisant les doigts.

-Sam Winchester. Se présenta l'autre.

Et il eut l'impression de ne plus respirer.


	7. Grandir sans lui

Sam se réveilla tôt, le soleil se levait à peine.

Il avait encore rêvé cette nuit. Le même rêve avec le même cimetière, la même obscurité lugubre et la même sensation oppressante que d'habitude. Et son frère. Son frère qui, du haut de ses 11 ans, le regardait furieux. Qui réclamait justice. Qui lui reprochait de l'avoir laissé. Et comme d'habitude, il s'était réveillé en sueur, au bord des larmes, le cœur en sang, un cri sur le bout des lèvres….

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la pièce qui était en quelque sorte devenue sa chambre depuis près de neuf ans…Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire, Samuel Winchester allait avoir 17 ans.

17 ans. Dont plus de la moitié sans Dean. Et presque autant de temps sans son père. Faut croire que c'était un lot. Bien sur, son père venait de temps en temps, repassait après chacune de ses chasses. John n'avait plus jamais voulu qu'un de ses fils l'accompagne. _Plutôt crever que de le perdre aussi. _Avait-il entendu dire son père à Bobby qui lui faisait remarquer qu'il laissait Sam trop souvent….

Non, il ne chassait pas avec son père et il ne le voyait que occasionnellement ce qui faisait de lui un étranger en quelque sorte….Il était persuadé que son père ne savait pas qu'il était en dernière année et qu'il envisageait peut-être d'aller à l'université pour faire du droit. Il aimait le droit. Vraiment. C'était intéressant et prenant. Il s'agissait de sauver la vie des gens. Il entendait déjà son père d'ici : _C'est pas en restant le cul sur une chaise que tu vas sauver des gens !_ Il était diffèrent de son père, diffèrent de ce que son père attendait….Enfin pour ce qu'il savait. Il était persuadé aussi que son père ne savait pas que malgré qu'il ne l'emmène pas à la chasse, il en connaissait un rayon et avait déjà participé à quelques-unes…..

Pas étonnant. Il avait passé ces dernières années entre Jim, Bill et Bobby et les avait quasiment suppliés de lui apprendre. Bill avait refusé arguant qu'il était lui-même père et qu'il comprenait John. Paix à son âme. Il est mort en chasse, il n'y a pas si longtemps laissant Jo et Helen. Il connaissait bien Jo, il avait presque grandit avec elle….C'était une fille dynamique, qui malgré les réticences de sa mère, voulait suivre les traces de son père. Et il la comprenait, car si quelque chose l'empêchait de s'épanouir en tant que futur étudiant en droit, c'était bien ça….

Le souvenir. Il devait l'admettre, jamais il n'avait parfaitement compris l'obsession de son père pour la chasse. _Pour Mary._ Il s'était toujours dit que cela ne ferait de toute façon pas revenir sa maman. Tout cela, évidemment, du haut de ses 7 ans. Mais il avait compris, maintenant, le doux concept de la vengeance. Inestimable pour la quasi-totalité des chasseurs. Trouvez donc un chasseur qui n'ait pas connu la perte…..Comment pourrait-il vivre une vie paisible d'estudiantin avec ses cauchemars, avec le fantôme de son frère qui le hantait jour après jour, avec ce sentiment de perte qui déchire le cœur. La réponse était simple : Il ne pouvait pas.

Il hésitait : Chasseur ou avocat ?! Mais il savait que le choix n'était qu'illusoire. Il ne l'avait pas. Il serait chasseur qu'il se berce d'illusion ou pas. Que son père le veuille ou pas. C'était un peu près le genre de discours qu'il avait tenu à Bobby quand celui-ci avait refusé de lui apprendre à lancer le couteau, à tirer, les bases de la chasse quoi…..

Et l'homme à l'éternelle casquette avait accepté. Quand il disait qu'il aurait pu faire avocat….Il passait donc la majorité de son temps entre Bobby et Jim. Ses pères de substitution.

Il adorait aller chez Bobby. C'était un coin reculé où il pouvait s'entraîner à tirer sans craindre les protestations d'un quelconque voisin. Bobby avait déménagé quand il avait eu 10 ans parce son repère avait quasiment été détruit par un démon en colère et de toute manière l'endroit n'était plus sure….Il s'était donc trouver un lieu plus ou moins reculer, une vielle casse…Un vrai terrain de jeu. Il adorait aussi y aller pour la collection de vieux livres qu'avait l'homme. Des livres latins, grecs et même certains en araméen. Il avait appris le latin, il avait des notions de grecs ancien et connaissait quelque bases en araméen.

Là, il venait de se lever de son lit dans la pièce que le pasteur Jim avait décrété être sa chambre. Il aimait venir chez l'homme d'église aussi….Pour les armes. Jim en avait de superbe. Des couteaux, des pieux, des haches, des machettes, en argent, en fer, en bronze et en acier. C'est ici qu'il avait appris les mythes et les légendes, c'est ici qu'il étudiait encore….

Son père ne le savait pas bien sur. Il avait peiné à obtenir des deux hommes qu'ils ne disent rien au fauve John Winchester….

Il se souvenait de son père quand Dean était encore là….Ce n'était pas le père parfait et il ne souvenait pas qu'il lui ait dit une seule fois qu'il l'aimait mais il était là, il lui parlait même avec ce ton bourru et agacé mais il lui parlait. Vers ses 9 ans, il en était arrivé à détesté Dean de les avoir laissé, d'avoir fait CA à leur père. C'était vite passé après une bonne discussion avec le pasteur. Cet homme était extraordinaire, il avait toujours les mots. Et les bons. Et il en avait encore honte après 8 ans…Comment avait-il pu en vouloir à son frère ? Dean qui l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin…..Stop ! Rien ne prouvait qu'il soit mort. Rien. Et Sam continuait d'espérer contrairement à son père. John avait compensé la perte de son fils. Plus de chasse. Et quand les culs démoniaques venaient à manquer : plus d'alcool.

Il se demandait parfois comment aurait été son frère s'il avait été là….Aurait-il aimé la chasse ? D'après ce que Bobby et Jim lui avait dit : Oui. Il se souvenait en effet des _Oui, monsieur _catégoriques de son frangin, de la lueur dans ses yeux quand il regardait leur père. De lui tout simplement. De son sourire ravageur malgré ses onze ans, de ses bras qu'il trouvait rassurant, de la protection qu'il lui avait donné depuis leur enfance….Il se torturait pour ainsi dire avec ces pensées…

-Sam ?

Tiens, son père était tout de même venu. Ca promettait des éclats de voix….


	8. Son frère

-Sam Winchester. Se présenta l'autre.

Guéric resta un moment stupéfié, complètement déconnecté. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son cœur battait la chamade. Son frère ! C'était son frère ! Il avait retrouvé sa famille ! Respire, Dean, Respire, surtout n'oublie pas de respirer….Bon Dieu, depuis le temps qu'il les cherchait et il les retrouvait dans le trou du cul du monde….

-Hey, ça va petit….Lança son père d'une voix gutturale. Une voix qu'il avait oubliée au fil des années mais qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme apaisante.

-Hum…..Ouais….Se contenta-t-il de dire, ne faisant clairement pas confiance à sa voix.

Maintenant une question primordiale se posait : Comment allait-il leur dire la vérité ? Non….D'abord, se sentait-il assez fort pour leur dire la vérité ? Bien sur, ils avaient perdu un fils et un frère mais ils avaient fait leur deuil, aurait-il la force de leur envoyer la misère qu'avait été sa vie au visage malgré ça ? Arrête de te cacher, Dean….S'il ne voulait pas leur avouer la vérité, c'était pour une très simple raison….

Pendant longtemps, il avait cru, espérer avec ardeur que son père vienne le chercher…Bordel! Son père était John Winchester, il leur retrouverait même en enfer….Mais il n'était pas venu. Jamais. Et il avait perdu espoir. Alors, il les avait haït….Haït parce qu'ils n'étaient pas revenu le chercher et comme John Winchester pouvait faire n'importe quoi, c'était donc qu'il l'avait abandonné, non ? C'était puéril et enfantin mais il n'avait jamais que onze ans, il n'était jamais qu'un gosse qui se sentait paumé. Le pire c'était qu'il pouvait la ressentir cette haine, par relent, qui naissait dans son ventre et remontait dans sa poitrine empêchant l'air de parvenir à ses poumons. Cette haine pour cette vie misérable et pitoyable qu'il avait eue après cette soirée effroyable. Cette haine pour la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir mais qu'il n'avait pas eue…Mais il les avait cherché malgré tout…Aurait-il vraiment pu faire quelque chose d'autre ?

Et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à eux….Il mourrait d'envie les prendre dans ses bras. Mais pouvait-il vraiment leur avouer cela sachant les sentiments qu'il avait développé presque malgré lui à leur égard ? Et puis merde ! Il avait le droit d'avoir peur lui aussi….Et il était littéralement terrifié. Franchement, il était pas le fils rêvé….

Procédons par étape….D'abord observer, se rapprocher puis analyser et ensuite agir en conséquence….Pendant son petit cheminement intérieur, Sam et son père avait flambés les ossements et reboucher la tombe….

-Je vous offre une bière ?! Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Non, c'est bon….On doit y aller…..Grogna John empruntant déjà le chemin de retour.

-Moi, je veux bien…Rétorqua Sam défiant son père du regard.

-Hum…..Ok…..Bredouilla Dean, incertain.

John grogna encore avant de rajouter :

-Vas-y alors….Je retourne au motel. Maugréa-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sam opina alors que Dean demeurait dubitatif. Était-ce réellement son père ? Cet homme qui puait le désespoir ? Cet homme….Brisé ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que sa disparition avait eu comme effet dans sa famille. Après tout le crédo dans sa famille était « _protéger Sammy_ ». Il y avait adhéré complètement et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant ce mec plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête et le regard voilé, il était sur qu'il y adhérait encore et pour un bon moment…Mal à l'aise, il les suivit jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière et là, il oublia tout ses soucis :

-Waouh !! Elle est à vous ? Coassa-t-il alors que dans un flash revenaient des images de son frère s'endormant contre son épaule dans l'habitacle de cuir…Et du loup-garou défonçant le pare-brise.

-Oui…Lança presque fièrement John alors que son cadet levait ses yeux au ciel.

Le portable de John et sonna et il s'éloigna un moment laissant les deux jeunes hommes ensembles :

-Hum….Elle est pas mal non plus ta camaro…Lâcha Sam admirant le bijou.

-Ouais…Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de celle de mon père. Lança-t-il dans un sous-entendus que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Hum….Il est toujours comme ça, ton père ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est mon père ? Lança Sam, méfiant.

-Un air de famille….Lança platement Dean.

-Tu parles !! Ricana Sam. Si tu veux dire : Est-ce qu'il est toujours de mauvais poil, taiseux et ronchon ? La réponse est un énorme oui.

-Hoo…Lança Dean de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Sam le regarda étrangement avant d'ajouter :

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre discrètement avant de hausser les épaules dans une parfaite imitation de désinvolture.

-C'est une longue histoire….De famille. Rajouta-t-il plus faiblement.

-Désolé. Lança sincèrement Dean d'une voix enrouée.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas avoir continué à chercher malgré la douleur cuisante des premiers échecs, malgré la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie, malgré la solitude qu'il avait fini par clamer, malgré les regards et les murmures qui le traitaient de paria, malgré les gens qui ne voulaient pas comprendre que son père n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui….Il aurait voulu lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir pensé à leur souffrance pendant qu'il s'enfermait dans sa colère d'enfant perdu. Il aurait du comprendre, il aurait du savoir….Il savait maintenant en plongeant dans les yeux chocolat de son frère qu'il avait autant souffert que lui-même si c'était d'une manière différente….Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça.

-Les affaires de famille…..Ce n'est jamais bon. Lança-t-il platement.

-Sam ! Lança John. Tu sais retourner au motel à pied ? J'ai un truc à faire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Sam, intéressé.

-Quelque chose. Répondit son père, buté.

-Bien. Rétorqua sèchement le cadet. Tu es sure que ça va ? Lança-t-il tout de même. Tu voulais tellement partir de cette ville.

-Ca va. Répondit son père, rudement.

-Tant mieux. Guéric, tu peux me raccompagner ?! Lança-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui avait suivi l'échange la bouche bée.

Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Normalement, les familles se serrent les coudes quand vient un coup dur non ? Elles ne se déchirent pas, elles s'entraident. N'est-ce pas ? Son père et son frère était sensés s'entendre comme larrons en foire…être proche, de connivence, être comme un père et son fils…..Pas comme…Ca. Pas se parler comme s'ils allaient s'étrangler devant ses yeux, comme s'il se détestait…Se détestaient-ils ?

-Guéric ?!

-Oui, oui…Pas de problème.

Mais le bruit du moteur de l'Impala résonnait déjà. La voiture s'éloigna doucement. Dean ouvrit la portière à Sam et se mit au volant mais il arrêta son mouvement.

-Tu conduis souvent la voiture de ton père ?

-Tu rêves, mec….Il me laisse à peine la laver. Lâcha son frère.

-Tu veux conduire celle-ci jusqu'au motel ?! Lança-t-il avec un sourire dont il avait le secret.

Sam paru déstabiliser un moment. Il avait déjà vu ce sourire, cet intonation de voix, ce pétillement dans les yeux, il avait déjà ressenti ce bien être salvateur…..

-Et comment !! Rétorqua Sam, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Et Dean su, à ce moment-là, que tout s'arrangerait. Qu'il retrouverait son frangin. Qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Juste pour revoir ce sourire. Cette joie innocente dans ses yeux. Juste pour lui. Son frère.


	9. Itinéraire d'un enfant perdu

Non mais quel abruti !! Quel con !! Le meilleur plan….Bien sur…..Bordel de Dieu….Je t'en ficherait moi des meilleurs plans !!

En effet, quand Dean était sorti de l'hôpital, il avait été éconduit dans un centre d'accueil, jadis appelé orphelinat (Mais on appelle plus ça comme ça de nos jours évidemment...Mauvaise image….). Il avait attendu que sa blessure cicatrise complètement, que toute douleur disparaisse avant de penser à s'enfuir. Temps qu'il occupa à repérer les surveillances, les éducateurs plus souple, les failles dans leur emploi du temps, les moyens de se faire la malle quoi…Cela n'avait duré qu'une grande semaine, la peau s'étant déjà bien renourrie, il garderait pourtant quatre énormes cicatrices allant du torse à l'abdomen…Temps aussi pendant lequel, il s'était fait une réputation. Il ne parlait toujours pas. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait rétorqué que de bref _oui, non, ta gueule, va te faire foutre_, enfin rien que des choses utiles quoi…Il ne cherchait pas la bagarre mais ne rechignait jamais à répondre à l'une ou l'autre provocation, surtout si elle venait des plus grand et plus il y répondait, plus il y en avait et comme la plupart du temps, il leur mettait une trempe…..Sa réputation s'était faite vite construite ce qui lui avait valu un nouveau nom de famille….

-Puisque tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire comment tu t'appelles, Guéric et que nous devons impérativement avoir un nom de famille pour les dossiers, on va t'en donner un….Avais lâcher Ben, épiant ses réactions. Mais il n'en eu aucune. Qu'il lui donne un autre nom si ça leur faisait plaisir, pour ce qu'il en avait à foutre….

-…..

-Marek. Guéric Marek. C'est gallois comme ton prénom et ça va de paire avec ta réputation…Avait expliqué le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. Il avait continué à le regarder des on regard neutre, sans expression.

Il avait donc fait quelques provisions et avait pris la poudre d'escampette sans aucun regret. Cela était supposé être simple. Il n'avait qu'à traverser quatre états, ce n'était pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il avait été bien plus difficile de voyager seul qu'il ne l'avait pensé, les gens n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de prendre en stop un enfant seul et il n'avait tout simplement pas d'argent pour se payer un bus….Après une semaine d'errance dans les rues, à dormir sous les ponts, ses réserves étaient vides et il avait la dalle….Il ne s'était jamais poser la question de la valeur de l'argent…Pourquoi donc ? Puisqu'ils utilisaient de fausses cartes des crédits….Au bout d'un moment, il était vraiment dans un sale état….Il avait faim malgré ce qu'il réussissait à voler, soif aussi, il puait (Appelons un chat un chat) et par-dessus tout se sentait misérable. Dans un excès de chance ou de malchance, il n'avait pas su départager, un poulet avait fini par le remarquer entrain de piquer un sandwich dans un supermarché et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'était retrouvé au commissariat. Etant, évidement sur la liste des enfants disparus ou fugueurs ; les poulets avaient prévenus le centre d'accueil et Ben était venu le chercher avec un regard noir.

Donc, après trois semaines retour à la case départ, cloué dans un lit à cause d'une altération de l'état générale et une déshydratation…..Joyeux….Les plus âgés avaient, bien entendu, profiter de sa faiblesse pour lui faire comprendre leur manière de penser résultat plusieurs hématome et un bras cassé mystérieusement si l'on en croyait les éducateurs….

Trois semaines plus tard, remis sur pied et toujours silencieux, Dean (Pardon… Guéric) était remis sur pied et plus déterminé que jamais à quitter cette prison….Et le voilà, sur le bord d'une route du Nevada, dans un village paumé. Il avait prévu le coup pourtant…Il avait pris plus de provision et avait volé une partie de l'argent réservé aux vacances annuelle des pauvres petits orphelins…(Il verserait une larme quand il en aura le temps…) et fallait croire que cela n'était pas suffisant car il se retrouvait assoiffé, le ventre criant famine et puant autant sinon plus que la dernière fois….Bon, évidemment, il avait pu prendre un bus mais pas de bol pour lui, il était tombé sur un conducteur scrupuleux qui avait vérifié, trouvant bizarre qu'on laisse une enfant traverser autant d'état seul, la liste des enfants disparus….Il avait pourtant essayé le _Mais, m'sieur, mon papa m'attend à l'arrêt _et le regard de chien battu made in Sammy en vain. Résultat : Il s'était retrouvé avec les flics au cul….Pfff…Connard….

Il n'avait plus d'argent, plus de nourriture et se fit prendre au bout d'un moins en essayant de monter clandestinement dans un car…

Ben était venu le chercher encore et l'avait ramené au centre. Un mois. Il avait tenu un mois. Cela faisait donc un mois et trois semaines qu'il ne parlait que très peu et qu'il avait été séparé de sa famille. La désillusion avait été dure. Son père ne viendrait plus le chercher. Mais, il n'avait pas pu l'abandonner, hein ? Après deux semaines au lit, et quelque passage à tabac ( Il avait quand même piquer dans la caisse commune…) On avait décidé de le placer dans une famille d'accueil. Espérant sans doute que cela le canaliserait…..Le ferait parler. Ben avait eu la bonne idée de l'éloigner et il s'était retrouvé comme cela à six état de chez Bobby…Connard….De toute façon, suite à la désillusion, il n'avait plus eu envie de rien faire et encore moins de se casser le cul à les chercher. Il s'était retrouvé dans une famille exécrable, limite alcoolique et n'ayant pas la main légère…..Bon, il s'en foutait à la limite, il n'avait pas peur de rendre les coups et….Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, plus personne à protéger. Il passa un an dans cet enfer d'apathie à la limite de la dépression rythmé par les colères de sa famille.

Découvrant le traitement que subissait Guéric, intervint, le sort de là et le garçon à du mal, vraiment à lui en être reconnaissant. C'est sa faute, s'il est là….Et quand Ben lui demandera pourquoi il n'a rien dit, il fera sa première phrase construite depuis près d'un an :

-Pour pouvoir m'éclipser plus vite de cette merde….

Ne comprenant d'abord pas de quoi parle le gamin, Ben découvre avec horreur qu'il parle simplement de la vie. A douze ans et demi, voilà Guéric chez un psy. Il ne pète pas un mot. Les séances ne servent à rien. Entre temps, il est envoyé dans une autre famille d'accueil. Plutôt cool. Il reprend du poil de la bête, reparle et rit. Les séances sont annulées. Il comprend aussi que si lui n'a pas réussi à retrouver facilement son père, celui-ci n'as pas du avoir facile non plus avec son changement de nom….Mais le gosse perdu même s'il n'en était plus vraiment un, ne l'avait pas saisi ça….Il s'apprête à repartir mais son passé le rattrape. Un esprit vengeur s'en prend à sa famille d'accueil. N'ayant rien oublié de tout ce que son père lui a appris, il cherche, il étudie, il trouve, il brûle. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait assez vite pour que la fille de sa famille d'accueil ne meure pas et que quelqu'un l'avait vu déterrer un cadavre pas si ancien que ça….Nouvelle séance.

Six mois plus tard (S'il contait bien cela lui faisait 13 ans), il est envoyé dans une famille d'accueil dans le Bronx. Les bas fonds de New-York. Il est décidé à repartir chez Bobby mais mauvais rencontre après mauvaise rencontre…Il découvre le Hash, le joint, l'exctasy et l'alcool. Sa famille n'en a rien à branlé de lui mais s'intéresse vraiment à la prime et donc ne remarque rien….Au bout de six mois de défonce, il décide d'habiter chez ses « potes ». Un squat. Ils sont mis à la rue. Pas la rue qu'il avait connu quand il avait 11ans, non, la vraie rues….Avec la vrai faim, les deals et la prostitution…..Il fait plusieurs passe pour gagner de quoi se payer ses pilules mais ne s'abaissera jamais à coucher….

Enfin un jour, il se fait pincer. C'était la passe de trop. Il est camé. Ben revient, le regard inquiet cette fois et direction la désintox. Il a quatorze ans. Il remet ses idées en place, pense au suicide pour de bon, écarte l'idée violemment et décide de se rendre chez Bobby, dés qu'il sort….Il sort à 14 ans et demi, fugue et part direction le Nebraska….Il sait comment gagner son fric, le vol il connait et on ne se pose pas trop de question sur un gosse de 14 ans seul. Arrivé face à ce qui est un champ de ruine et était la planque de Bobby, il s'effondre….Il en a marre, ras-le-bol, il veut son père….Il retourne au centre de lui-même….

Il est de nouveau placé et à de nouveau l'occasion de faire usage de ses talents de chasseurs. Malheureusement, sa manie de mettre du sel partout et de dire _Christo_ au lieu de bonjour dérange. Les séances c'est fini. Direction Durandal. Centre psychiatrique pour jeune entre 15 et 19 ans. Et il a 15 ans.EN arrivant dans le centre blanc aseptisé, aux longs couloirs uniformes, il s'était posé la question : _Pourquoi Durandal ? _Simple. Durandal était l'épée mythologique de Roland, se brisant seulement à son ultime bataille, avant cela, c'est elle qui brisait. Le centre les brisait. Entièrement. _Pour mieux les reconstruire._ Mon cul ! Voilà comment on oublie les détails de sa vie. D'abord la voix de son père, son odeur, puis ses yeux, la marque de la voiture, son visage, les traits de son frère, les souvenirs de Lawrence,….

A 16 ans, il en sort. Il n'est pas brisé mais très affecté. Il se remet à boire. Il veut oublier. Il veut son père. Non. Il le hait. Il l'a abandonné. Bagarre. Vol. Centre de rééducation pour jeune délinquant. Ce fut sans doute ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux jusqu'ici. Il rencontre trois garçons qui seront ses amis pour la vie. Matt, le rital à la belle gueule ; Greg, le petit gars bien sympa ; Tom, l'escroc. Il va apprendre à se fondre dans la masse, à mentir (Quoique la dessus, c'est déjà un expert), les bons filons, …Il y passe deux ans.

Il en sort les idées claires et avec un gain de trois amis à la vie à la mort. Il est chasseur dans l'âme. Se procure des armes, des fausses cartes de crédit, une voiture….Et commence la chasse. Profitant pour savoir si quelqu'un sait quelque chose sur les Winchesters. On l'envoie dans le Wyoming, l'Iowa, la Caroline du Sud,…..Rien. Il perd espoir. Chasse. Et boit. Chasse. Et boit. Se fait un nom parmi quelques chasseurs, rencontre Len.

Viens ici. Retrouve bien plus que l'espoir.


	10. boire pour oublier

Le trajet jusqu'au motel fut silencieux….Enfin disons simplement que personne ne parlait car c'était tout de même un air de Black Sabbat qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. Sam se contentait de faire vrombir le moteur de la Camaro, avec un sourire satisfait et Dean (Ou Guéric, là, il s'en foutait pas mal…) regardait.

Il regardait son jeune frère. Ce frère pour qui il avait fait tant. Pour qui, il ne demandait qu'a faire encore. Ce petit frère qu'il désirait tant serrer dans ses bras mais pour un raison ou pour une autre, il ne se sentait pas de dire la vérité….Il sentait déjà les mots rester bloqués dans sa gorge. Il attendrait encore un peu….Le temps de connaître son frère. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui…C'était évident….Ces yeux chocolat spécialisés dans les regards de chien battu, ces cheveux désordonnés…

-On est arrivé…Guéric….Ohé ! Lança Sam en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Pardon ! S'empressa-t-il de dire. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées….

-Je vois ça….Bon, merci de m'avoir ramené…Lâcha Sam en sortant de la voiture.

-Attend ! Lança Dean avec une désinvolture feinte car en vérité, il craignait par-dessous tout de le perdre encore une fois…Je te paye un verre ou pas, alors ?

-Hum…Non, c'est bon….Je bois pas d'alcool….

-Allez quoi….Le pressa Dean. T'ai pas obligé de boire une tequila non plus, on n'est pas au lycée….Tu pourras même boire du lait, si tu veux…

Peut-être était-ce la remarque ou simplement avait-il changé d'avis mais Sam décida d'accepter.

Et les voilà, accoudés au bar de motel Bed'fun l'un avec un whisky l'autre avec un verre de lait….

-Tu ne bois jamais d'alcool ? Demanda Dean pour lancer une quelconque conversation. Il voulait tellement connaître Sam.

-Non, répondit évasivement l'autre.

-Pourquoi ?! S'étonna le châtain en haussant un sourcil. Ca fait du bien par où ça passe….

-Je présume que mon père en bois assez pour nous deux….Le ton était amer. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Ho….Ben….Je n'ai pas vraiment de leçon à donner sur ça….L'alcool ça me connait….Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Tu as déjà vu des chasseurs qui ne connaissent pas l'alcool, toi ? Rétorqua Sam en buvant une gorgée de son lait.

-Ben….Toi.

-T'es un malin, toi….Répondit Sam, d'une voix monocorde.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu a l'air ailleurs ?

Sam soupira en passant un de ses mains sur ses yeux avant de lui répondre.

-Non, c'est juste que…..Je déteste quand il fait ça….Murmura le plus jeune pour lui-même.

-Ton père ? Interrogea Dean, connaissant déjà la réponse. Oui….Il a…Hum….Un caractère spécial….

-Ca tu peux le dire !! Eclata de rire Sam en vidant son verre. Mais ca m'inquiète tout de même….Il ne part jamais seul…Il n'aime pas me laisser seul, en fait….Rajouta Sam, ennuyé.

-C'est normal pour un père….

Le regard que lui lança Sam lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une bonne vieille inquiétude paternelle…

-Je déteste cette ville….Marmonna Sam entre ses dents. Hey ! Barman ! Tu me remets ça mais chaud, s'te plaît ! Lança Sam.

Le barman en question, une armoire à glace avec des bras comme des troncs d'arbre, cacha un sourire narquois mais Sam le remarqua :

-Quoi ? Ca te pose un problème peut-être ? Ton cerveau ne conçoit pas que l'alcool n'est pas indispensable ?! Cracha Sam, acerbe.

Le tas de muscle le fusilla du regard alors que Dean pouvait voir une petite veine sur sa tempe ressortir violement. La situation allait dégénérer, et il avait pas envie de ramasser les restes de son frère qu'il venait juste de retrouver….

-Hey ! Un autre whisky….Lança-t-il captant l'attention du barman.

-Connard…Marmonna Sam en se tassant sur son siège.

-Qu'est-ce t'as, mec ? Qu'est-ce que ce trou paumé t'as fait pour que tu le déteste autant ?

-Le gamin qui est mort avait 11 ans….Lança Sam, d'une voix à peine audible.

La serveuse, que Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, apporte la tasse de lait chaud que Sam avala tout de suite. Et étrangement, cela lui fit du bien. C'était ainsi. Il allait mal. Un tasse de lait chaud et hop, il était reparti….C'était purement psychologique et il le savait mais où était le mal de se recueillir devant un bol de lait chaud, hein ?

A défaut d'une tombe….

Dean resta pétrifié. 11 ans. Cela voulait-il dire que son frère était dans cet état à cause de lui ? De son souvenir ? Sa disparition avait-elle eu de telles conséquence…Il avait envie de lancer un _désolé _compatissant mais de quoi Guéric Marek aurait-il pu être désolé ?

-Viens, tu va me raconter ça dans ta chambre….T'as besoin de repos….

Sam dévisagea un moment l'homme face à lui. Encore cette sensation de bien-être. Encore ce sentiment familier. Encore ce regard….Il avait une réplique cinglante toute prête sur le bout de la langue du genre _Depuis quand t'as un utérus ? _Ou_ T'es pas ma mère, Bambi…._Mais rien ne vient. Il acquiesça doucement tout en se flagellant de se sentir si faible devant un inconnu….Non….Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse…Il se sentait tout simplement….Bien. En sécurité.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Sam silencieusement. Sam s'installa sur son lit, en fermant légèrement les yeux mais les sens toujours aux aguets…Dean marchait tranquillement dans la chambre, stockant toutes les informations qu'il pouvait obtenir sur son frère. Il pouvait dire qu'il était ordonné, qu'il aimait le droit vu le livre posé sur le dessus de la valise, qu'il ne mettait que des jeans et des sweat, qu'il mettait un after-shave bon marché, qu'il faisait son lit le matin, qu'il ne partageait pas une chambre avec son père (Logique vu leur relation…) Et que….

Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo mise en évidence sur la table de nuit. Une photo de….Lui. Il devait avoir 10 ou 11 ans et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que l'amour alors qu'il couvait du regard un gosse plus petit que lui, leur père se tenait derrière eux, un de ses rares sourires sur le visage. Dean prit la photo en main et toucha du bout des doigts le visage de son père, une boule très gênante s'était formée au creux de son estomac et ses yeux devenait désagréablement humide…Il préféra poser la photo avant de ne plus savoir tenir…Il remarqua alors les autres photos derrière celle-là. Elle reflétait la vie de Sam, il en était sur…Lui et Bobby avec un gros doberman, Lui et le pasteur, lui et Bill avec une jeune blonde mignonne, lui et….Mais aucune avec leur père. Aucune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? L'interpella brutalement Sam qui s'était redressé.

-Tes photos….Répondit Dean d'un ton badin.

-C'est personnel ! Rétorqua rageusement le plus jeune.

-Alors les exposes pas….Répondit simplement Dean ce qui calma Sam. Alors pourquoi l'âge du gosse te gêne ?

-C'est une longue histoire…Eluda Sam.

-J'aime les longues histoires….

-Et pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

-Parce que je suis là pour t'écouter.

Sam soupira bruyamment.

-Mon grand frère a disparus quand il avait 11 ans. Récita-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

-Il est mort ?!

-J'ai dit : Disparus ! Il n'est pas mort ! Je le sais….Gronda Sam.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le cherche pas ?!

-Tu crois que mon père n'a pas fait tout ce qu'il pouvait ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a pas soulevé chaque parcelle de terrain qu'il apercevait pour retrouver le bon fils ?! Cracha Sam.

-Le bon fils ?

-Je n'ai jamais été comme mon père le voulait, surtout après ça….Je voulais chasser pour lui, mon père ne voulait pas. Mon frère lui n'avait que deux mots à la bouche « _oui, monsieur »._

-Tu en veux à ton frère ?! Demanda difficilement Dean d'une voix douloureuse que Sam ne comprit pas.

-Non, bien sur que non. C'est ma faute….

-Je ne pense pas non….

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé….Tu ne sais rien….

-Tu n'étais qu'un gosse, Sam….

-Et alors ?! Je suis sure que mon père pense la même chose….

-Je ne crois pas….

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Cria Sam.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le racontes ?!

-Sors d'ici ! Trancha Sam, à bout de nerfs. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !!

-Comme tu veux…Sam. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on ne boit jamais par plaisir mais toujours pour oublier. Lança mystérieusement Dean.


	11. Tu veux oublier quoi?

-Tu veux oublier quoi ? Lança Sam en rejoignant Guéric, au bar du motel.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu _? Boire pour oublier. Boire pour oublier._ Bien sur que cela coulait de source, son père avait été démoli, anéantis, complètement ravagé par la disparition de Dean. Il se souvenait encore de son visage quand ils avaient trouvé la première trace de sang, de ses larmes invisibles quand il était revenu bredouille, de son silence pesant le premier mois, de son irritabilité le reste du temps, des larmes qu'il laissait couler quand il buvait un peu trop, de sa culpabilité aussi cuisante que celle qui était sienne.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Guéric. D'ailleurs, l'autre chasseur était étrange, vraiment. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à sa vie ? Pourquoi s'impliquait-il dans leur histoire de famille ?

Epuisé à force de penser, il était sortit vers 6h de sa chambre pour trouver l'Impala sagement garée devant le motel. Son père devait être surement rentré mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il se décida donc pour aller au bar et c'est là qu'il aperçut Guéric, une bière à la main, les yeux légèrement injecté de sang. _Boire pour oublier_.

Dean avait vraiment essayé de dormir, vraiment. Il avait compté les moutons jusqu'à 3000, s'était replié sur la vision d'une forêt paisible, mais rien n'y faisait…..Comment sa famille pouvait-elle aller mieux ? Était-ce trop tard ? C'était juste un problème de communication….John n'était pas fort à ce jeu-là et faut croire que Sammy non plus….C'était sûrement dans le gène Winchester car il n'était pas doué non plus. Il avait fini par engueuler Len au téléphone et à lui raccrocher au nez. Agacé de tourner en rond dans 4 mètres carré, il avait décidé de faire un tour au bar, il devait être chanceux car il était ouvert 24h/24…Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret au comptoir du bar et commanda une bière, une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième….._Boire pour oublier…._

-Tu veux oublier quoi ?

Guéric se retourna vers son frère qui ne savait qu'il l'était et lança un gémissement qui oscillait entre le bruit de gorge et le grincement. Sam décréta qu'il avait assez bu. Le soutenant par les épaules, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, fit couler de l'eau froide dans la baignoire et y plongea sans aucune délicatesse la tête de Guéric.

Le chasseur se débattit et se redressa, lançant un regard meurtrier à Sam :

-Non mais t'es malade ! Tu veux me noyer ou quoi ?! Tu ne connais pas la manière douce ?! Grogna-t-il.

-Alors ? Redemanda Sam, pas du tout impressionné par son coup de colère.

-Quoi ? Grogna encore le châtain.

-Tu veux oublier quoi ?

-Comment ça ? Gronda Guéric, grognon.

-Boire pour oublier. Tu veux oublier quoi ? Répéta Sam, imperturbable.

Si je dis la quinzaine d'année qui vient de s'écouler, ça compte ? Lança Dean, avec amertume.

-Mmmmm…..C'est vague. Chicana Sam.

-Alors disons que je veux oublier….La douleur. Emit-il, hésitant.

-Encore plus vague. Lança Sam, regardant l'autre. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, je veux la tienne. Exigea le cadet.

-Ok….Marmonna Dean. Je veux oublier ça…Lança-t-il en pointant la balafre qui barrait sa joue. Et le pourquoi, et le comment….

-C'est lors d'une chasse ? Questionna le cadet.

-Non…Répondit sombrement l'autre. C'est le père Baver, ma première famille d'accueil.

-Hoo….Souffla Sam, embêté. Désolé.

-Tu n'a rien à voir là-dedans…..Lança vivement Dean avec véhémence. C'est simplement ma faute. Et peut-être celle du hasard. Tu crois au hasard, Sam ?

-Hummm…..Sais pas…Non. Peut-être. Bredouilla Sam, un peu surpris.

-Je ne croyais pas au destin avant…. Ni au hasard mais….D'ailleurs j'avais de bonne raison de ne pas y croire par ce que s'il existait, putain, il devait me détester…Railla Dean, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Et maintenant t'y crois ?

-P't'être….Marmonna l'aînée.

Une sonnerie troubla le silence qui s'était installé. C'était le téléphone de Sam.

-Allo ?

-….

-Ok mais…..

-….

-Oui mais…..

-…

-Une minute ! Je…..

-….

-Papa ?!

-Papa ?

-Putain ! Cracha Sam en raccrochant furieusement son portable.

Dean avait regardé l'échange et le visage de Sam se décomposer avec une mine coupable. Bon dieu, ce qu'il se sentait coupable. De la vie qu'avait eue sa famille sans lui. De ne pas avoir donné son vrai nom. Des relations vachement tendue entre son père et son frère. Il avait bien envie d'une ptite bière, tiens….

-Ton père ?

-Ouais…Répondit l'autre, le visage étonnement fermé.

-…

-Il se casse. Lança Sam d'une voix blanche.

-Pardon ? Coassa Guéric.

-Il me dit qu'il a quelque chose d'important en vue et que je ne peux pas venir, il me laisse l'Impala….

-….

-Putain ! Pour qui, il se prend ?! _Tu ne peux pas venir, Sam ! Tu as compris !_ P'tain ! J'ai plus dix ans ! Ragea-t-il. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de sa bagnole, moi ! Il sembla se calmer quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul…

-Désolé. Ca ne doit pas être facile avec ton père.

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais ?! Grogna Sam.

-Pas grand-chose en fait, vu que ça fait une quinzaine d'année que j'ai pas parlé au mien mais bon….Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Un autre téléphone sonna mais cette fois-ci c'était celui de Guéric.

-Ouais ?

-…

-Greg !! Comment va, mon vieux ?

-….

-Cool !

-…..

-Non, désolé, je saurais pas j'suis sur une chasse importante dans le Dakota du sud….

-…

-Ok ! Fais attention à tes fesses et dis aux potes que je les emmerdes !

Et contrairement à Sam, c'est avec le sourire qu'il raccrocha.

-Des amis ? Demanda Sam, curieux de nature.

-Ouep !

-Des chasseurs ? Demanda-t-il encore.

-Nop !

-Tu leur as parlé de chasses pourtant….Fit remarqué Sam.

-Heu….Ouais. Et alors ? Demanda l'autre en le regardant bizarrement.

-Tu parles de la chasse à tous tes potes ? Se moqua doucement Sam, encore énervé par l'appel de son père.

-Et mec….C'est ma famille ces mecs, ok ? Ma famille. Lança Dean, un gout amer dans la bouche.

-Ta famille ? Railla Sam d'une voix moqueuse qui fit enrager Dean.

-On a pas tous eu la chance d'avoir un père sur lequel compté, ok ?! Même si ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous, tu devrais te réjouir de sa présence.

-Me réjouir ? Me réjouir ? Répéta Sam. Tu ne sais pas comment il est avec moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir un père qui ressemble à une ombre, d'avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu ton père en même tems que ton frère, d'avoir du batailler pour chasser avec lui, de se débattre tous les jours avec le fantôme de son frère…

-Peut-être pas….Mais je sais ce qu'est une vie de solitude, je sais ce que la perte signifie, j'ai perdu ma famille et bon dieu je donnerais tout pour la retrouver comme avant…..Ces gars sont ma seule famille et si je peux pas être honnête avec ma famille, je peux l'être avec qui ?

-Je dis juste que ce n'est pas prudent de raconter a tord et à travers ce que tu fais….Se calma Sam, dépassé par la conversation.

-Tu as ton père et ses amis. Moi, je n'ai qu'eux. J'admets que ce ne sont pas les gars les plus droits qui soient. L'un est dealer et il vend souvent aux gosses à la sortie des écoles, l'autre se vend pour payer sa came et le dernier n'hésite à braquer. Je suis contre, ils le savent. Mais je ne peux leur reprocher, moi, je me suis raccrocher à la chasse et à l'espoir d'un jour retrouver ma famille….Et puis, pour moi, c'est de ma faute…

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta faute ? L'interpella brutalement Sam, intrigué.

-Parce que c'est la vérité….

-Tu devais être un gosse, non ? Tenta le plus jeune.

-Et alors ? J'ai pris la mauvaise décision, mon âge n'excuse rien….Ragea Dean.

-Je comprends. Murmura Sam pour lui-même, ne connaissant que trop bien ce sentiment.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, pas pesant mais tout de même très inconfortable. Dean se leva alors en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hum…Ca te dis un bon petit dej' ? Pour nous resituer les idées ? Lança Dean, un sourire dix mille voltes sur les lèvres.

-J'sais pas….Marmonna l'autre….

-Allez….T'en a besoin après la mauvaise nouvelle….Essaya de le convaincre Dean. Il voulait passer du temps avec son frère.

-Ok…Allons-y….Céda enfin Sam.

Mais en ouvrant la porte, ils aperçurent une ambulance sur le parking du motel. Echangeant un regard chargé de sous-entendus, ils se dirigèrent vers la foule de badeau…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sam à un passant.

-C'est Lisa Fishback…..Elle est morte….Elle est tombée d'un coup….Raconta l'homme sur le ton de la conversation. Quand on pense que sa sœur est morte, il y a même pas six mois…Annonça-t-il tristement.

Un rapide regard suffit aux deux jeunes hommes pour se comprendre.

Ils avaient brulé la mauvaise dépouille.


	12. Sale gamin

-Je crois qu'on est repartis pour une chasse !! Lança vivement Guéric, enjoué de travailler avec son frère, même si le travail en question consistait en une chasse…

Sam referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et sorti son portable de sa poche, composant machinalement un numéro…..Avant de raccrocher en pestant contre son buté de père.

-Pour quoi tu l'appelles ? L'interpella Guéric.

-Parce qu'on a une chasse….Répondit Sam simplement.

-Tu as besoin de lui pour chasser ? S'étonna Guéric d'un ton qui sonnait plus railleur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non ! Riposta Sam sur la défensive. Pas du tout…..C'est que….J'sais pas….J'ai presque toujours chassé avec lui. Ou avec d'autre.

-Tu n'as jamais chassé seul ?

-Humm….Parfois. Rarement. Très rarement. Lâcha Sam simplement.

Sam le regarda bizarrement avant de demander à son tour :

-Tu as toujours chassé seul ? Lança-t-il étonné.

-Hum…..Oui. Céda Dean soudain gêné pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-Tu….Tu as toujours _été_ seul ? Souffla Sam, interpellé.

-Ben….Oui. Quasiment. Je…..J'ai passé mon adolescence entre les familles d'accueil et le foyer. Expliqua Guéric mal à l'aise.

-…..

-Alors, tu es partant pour une chasse ?

-C'est que j'ai comme principe de ne jamais chasser avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas….Lança Sam….Quand tu chasses, tu dois avoir une confiance absolue dans ton coéquipier…Expliqua Sam d'une voix peu convaincue.

-J'ai comme principe de ne jamais chasser avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même….Lança à son tour Guéric.

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sam.

-Je suppose que je fais difficilement confiance. Alors t'es partant pour cette chasse, oui ou non ? Lança-t-il en fixant son frère.

Sam hésita pendant quelque seconde….Il ne savait rien de l'autre et s'il y avait bien une règle d'or en matière de chasse c'était de ne jamais chasser avec un inconnu. D'abord parce qu'on ne sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance mais aussi parce qu'on ne sait pas comment il réagit, comment il bouge, comment il pense….Pourtant tout son être lui soufflait d'accepter, et il ne savait pas pourquoi…..Pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de chasser avec ce type ? Pourquoi cette envie viscérale de le connaître ?

-Ok. Conclut Sam en sortant son pc et en commençant à pianoter sur son clavier.

Il ne vit donc pas le sourire gigantesque qui s'étala sur le visage de Guéric, ni son regard vert brillé de satisfaction.

-Alors, commença Guéric, qu'a-t-on raté ? Il ne s'agit pas de la famille de Karen puisque c'est sa sœur qui est morte……

-Peut-être que cela remonte plus loin ?

-Peut-être…..Il faudrait se renseigner sur ses parents, voir si elle a d'autre frère et sœur…

Après une petite heure de recherche, les deux frères avaient déjà bien avancés :

-Karen avait trois frères et sœurs dont deux encore en vie. Elle était la plus âgée et celle qui vient de mourir était la seconde. La mère, Claire, est encore en vie. Son mari est mort, il y a quelque année dans un accident de voiture, un camion lui est rentré dedans.

-Ouais...Tu as réussi à avoir le dossier médical de la mère ? Des renseignements ?

-Nan…Le seul moyen de voir son dossier médical c'est de fouiller dans les dossiers de son médecin….J'ai l'adresse….Lança Sam avec un sourire en coin.

Dean le regarda avec e qui aurait pu être de la fierté dans les yeux :

-T'es un vrai geek, toi ?!

-N'importe quoi….Grogna Sam en le bousculant amicalement pour sortir.

-On peut prendre ta voiture ? Lança Guéric d'une voix faible.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Sam, étonné.

Guéric aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'il voulait simplement sentir encore le cuir vieilli de la voiture de son enfance, d'entendre son moteur roucouler et il était même persuader que le grincement des portes lui avait manqués…..

-C'est une Chevy 67, mec ! Donna-t-il pour seul réponse en peignant sur son visage sa plus belle expression d'admiration béate qu'il réservait la plupart du temps à des minettes en jupe très très courte…

-Pire que mon père….Marmonna l'autre, faisant sourire tendrement Guéric. (Il ressemblait à son papa !!)

Et Guéric avait eu raison. Sa Camaro n'était en rien comparable à cette voiture. Le cuir était différent, plus souple et infiniment plus doux, il sentait le vieux pop-corn et le sang séché….Le moteur résonnait dans l'habitacle magnifiquement et surtout…Surtout son frère était au volant. Indéfinissable.

Ils arrivèrent au cabinet du médecin bien trop vite au goût de Guéric.

-Comment on fait pour consulter les dossiers ? Lança Sam.

-Rien de plus facile, mec…..Lâcha Guéric en sortant de sa poche tout un paquet de fausse carte.

Il farfouilla dans le tas un moment pour en sortir une carte où était inscrit « Guéric Mester, agent de la santé publique ».

-La santé publique ? L'interpella Sam.

-Bien sur. Tu n'es donc pas au courant de la terrible épidémie qui sévit dans l'état voisin ? Il y a un cas par ici….Récita-t-il l'air affreusement sérieux.

Sam le regarda un moment, cherchant sans doute à déterminer s'il mentait ou pas pour finir par éclater de rire.

-Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents !! Pouffa Sam.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment ! Marmonna Guéric avec un léger sourire.

-Tu es en jeans, Guéric…Lui fit remarquer Sam.

Guéric leva les yeux au ciel avant de farfouiller dans son sac qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'emporter. Il en sortit une veste de costume légèrement chiffonnée et le rire de Sam redoubla.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Tu as tout dans ton sac à main, dis ? Pire qu'une grand-mère….

-Sale gamin…Grogna Guéric et Sam arrêta de rire.

Sam ne rigolait plus car une seule autre personne l'avait appelé comme cela. Une seule personne.

_-Sammy ! Vas au lit, maintenant ! Il est déjà plus de dix heures !! Se tourmenta le petit blondinet._

_-Non ! Pas temps que papa n'est pas rentré !_

_-Sammy ! Vas au lit !_

_-NAN !_

_-Sale gamin ! Grogna le grand frère en cédant comme toujours à son frangin._

Seul Dean l'appelait comme cela. Seul Dean pouvait se le permettre. Seul Dean avait le droit. Mais le plus étrange c'est que cela ne le gênait pas dans la bouche de Guéric. Il regarda l'homme avec un regard curieux et celui-ci s'inquiéta de son soudain silence.

-Ca ne pas Sam ?

-Si, si ! Répondit vivement l'autre. On y va ?


	13. Claire Bane

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la petite clinique du médecin et Guéric déballa son mensonge gros comme une maison que le médecin avala tout ronds en leur indiquant les dossiers de ses patients. Une fois seule, Sam regarda Guéric, éberlué :

-J'y crois pas….Souffla-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il t'ait cru !

-Ho, Sam ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu racontes qui est important, c'est la manière dont tu le dis, les formes que tu y mets….Répondit Guéric, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils se plongèrent dans le dossier de Claire. Il s'avéra que Karen n'était pas l'aînée, que Claire avait eu un petit garçon trisomique qui était mort vers ses cinq ans alors que Karen n'avait que deux ans. Selon le rapport d'autopsie, l'enfant était mort d'étouffement accidentel. Il était aussi marqué que l'enfant, Basil, était handicapé mental profond.

Après avoir prit suffisamment d'information, ils quittèrent la clinique. Une fois dans la voiture, ils échangèrent un regard….Un seul. Et il suffit. Ils se comprirent.

-On va parler à Claire ? Lança Sam en s'installant au volant de l'Impala.

-T'a tout compris, mec…Répondit Guéric qui mourrait d'envie d'appeler son frère _Sammy_.

………………………………………………..

-Alors comme cela vous faîtes une étude sur les familles nombreuses ? Demanda la vieille dame vaguement souriante.

Claire Bane avait des cheveux blanc bouclés qui lui tombaient élégamment sur les épaules. Elle habitait dans une petite maison coquette en périphérie du village. C'était la maison typique qu'on s'attendait à voir pour une vieille madame. Des volets bleus, des parterres de fleur, une clôture blanche et une multitude de chat. Elle les avait accueillies avec un sourire mielleux et triste qui fit froid dans le dos à Guéric ayant appris à se méfier des gens « biens ». D'ailleurs celui-ci avait pesté à chaque pas manquant à chaque fois d'aplatir Mistigris, Pattenrond ou Léonard. Elle leur avait volontiers servit un thé (_Ho ! Mes pauvres enfants, je ne saurais pas vous proposer du café, mon âge ne me permet plus de telle fantaisie…) _Sam souriait aimablement alors que Guéric était définitivement mal à l'aise avec cette adaptation ratée de Mme Doubtfire…..

-Oui, enchaîna Sam, nous sommes étudiant en sociologie avancée et nous vous avons repéré dans les archives de la ville….

-Mais je vis seule….

-Vous avez eu cinq enfants….Commenta Guéric, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

-Quatre. Reprit Claire en pinçant légèrement les lèvres dans un geste qui n'échappa pas aux deux chasseurs.

-Cinq. Corrigea machinalement Guéric. Vous en avez perdu un alors que vous étiez jeune, il avait cinq ans, non ? Demanda-t-il avec son tact habituel.

Sam le foudroya du regard littéralement et il se contenta de lui répondre en haussant doucement ses épaules en signe d'innocence. La vieille femme était devenue pâle, en tout cas plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle semblait stupéfiées.

-Veuillez l'excuser, Madame….Reprit Sam.

-Non, non…..Il a raison. J'ai bien perdu un enfant de cinq ans alors que j'avais déjà les deux aînées….Mes deux chéries….Souffla-t-elle, l'air las.

-Comment s'appelait-il ? Demanda Guéric, se fiant à son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait avec cet enfant.

-En quoi cela va aider votre étude ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Nous souhaitons être le plus précis possible….

-Il s'appelait Basil. Trancha-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Cela a du être horrible….Lâcha Sam compatissant.

-Oui. Répondit-elle sèche.

-Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

-Il était à l'étage, j'étais en bas avec les deux plus petits. Karen avait deux ans et Lisa avait à peine deux mois….Et quand je suis montée pour voir ce qu'il faisait et….

-Vous l'aviez laissé seul ? Dans son état ?

-Quel état ? Demanda-t-elle sauvagement. La gentille vieille dame s'en était allée.

-Son handicap. Lâcha Guéric en la regardant dans les yeux.

La femme pinça ses lèvres et les mit à la porte sans autre forme de procès. Pas que cela était vraiment nécessaire, Guéric avait plus ou moins capté l'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Siffla Sam.

-Moi ? Mais j'ai réglé l'affaire, pourquoi ? Lança d'un ton badin.

-Pardon ?

-Hé bien oui…..Elle l'a tué. Elle a étouffé son fils sûrement au vu de sa réaction parce qu'elle ne supportait pas sa condition. Expliqua-t-il.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je connais bien les gens. Quand on grandit en partie dans la rue, y a intérêt à décoder la gestuelle et les regards sinon…

-Donc, c'est le gosse qui se venge….Mais pourquoi sur ses sœurs ?

-Par jalousie sûrement….Et il les tue avec des accidents banals que l'on peut faire passer pour des accidents comme elle l'a fait avec lui….Il tuera Claire en dernier.

-On doit donc bruler ses ossements….

-Yep…..

-Et ils sont ?

-Y a qu'un cimetière dans ce trou, d'tout façon….Lança négligemment Dean en haussant les épaules et se dirigeant vers l'Impala.

Soupirant bruyamment, Sam lui emboîta le pas. Et voyant que Guéric lorgnait encore une fois le côté conducteur, il lança :

-Tu veux conduire ?

-T'es sérieux ? Lança Guéric en le regardant fixement. Tu m'as dit que ton père ne voulait que tu y touche avant….Alors un…Enfin moi ?

Le mot « étranger » ne voulait pas passer. Il ne voulait pas être un étranger. Ne voulait pas être considérer comme tel. Bien. Alors restait plus qu'a dire la vérité….Pas vrai ? Humm…….Après la chasse, il serait toujours temps, non ?

-On s'en fou de mon père….Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du tord. Conclut Sam en balayant le problème d'un geste de la main. Et puis, tu m'as bien fait conduire la tienne, non ?

Sam lui jeta simplement les clefs qu'il attrapa au vol. Guéric les garda un moment dans la paume de sa main en les regardant d'un air mêlé de joie intense et de crainte enfantine. Bizarre, il se sentait comme un adolescent boutonneux (Pas qu'il ait été un jour à de ces grand dadet dégingandés, hein !!) qui allait conduire la voiture de papa en cachette. Et Putain qu'c'tait bon ! Et c'est avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête qu'il s'assit à la place du conducteur, qu'il enfonça la clef dans le démarreur et qu'il écouta le moteur vrombir faisant écho à de lointains souvenirs brumeux….

Et Sam regardait, sans vraiment comprendre, cet homme conduire la voiture de son père avec un sourire énorme plaqué sur le visage….


	14. Protège Sam

Les deux chasseurs se rendirent donc au cimetière, place 413. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et le ciel était emplie d'une couleur rosée sanguine. Le cimetière semblait paisible ainsi, baignée dans une légère lueure rougeâtre, quelques corbeaux voletaient au-dessus des tombes, tandis que des fleurs encore fraîches reposaient sur la terre récemment remuée. Le cimetière était grand et une petit forêt de pin s'étendait dérrière. Une légère brise carressait le sol encore chaud du cimetière alors qu'ils avançaient vers la tombe du petit Basil.

La tombe était vétuste. Dénuée de fleur, de pierre tombale, ou d'une quelconque inscription commémorative. Il y avait seulement une croix, lésée par le temps, rongée par le vent et la pluie ou était simplement écrit le nom de l'enfant ainsi que les deux dates incontournables.

Sam se sentit vraiment ma devant la tombe. Il n'aimait les tombes d'enfant. Cela lui rappelait son rêve et il ne pouvait sempêcher de se dire que peut-être son frère en avait une quelque part. Dans ses moments de déprime, il pleurait le fait que son frère n'avait certainement pas eux droit à des funérailles décentes et dans ses moments de désespoir il s'imaginait que l'esprit de Dean allait venir, un jour, le hanter...Dans ses bon jours, il refusait juste l'idée que son frère soit mort.

Guéric non plus n'en mennait pas large. Pas pour le mêmes raison évidemment. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que se soit un enfant qui le dérangeait, mais plus la simplicité de la tombe...Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer son enfant? Sa chair? Certes, il avait été battu, humilié, traîné plus bas que terre, une fois dans ses jeunes années un homme lui avait proposé une liasse conséquente de billet pour ses « servives » ce qu'il avait furieusement refusé évidement. Il savait que le monde n'était pas tendre avec les enfants, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, mais son propre sang? Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce qu'éffleurer l'idée de mettre fin à la vie du fruit de ses entrailles? Il ne le comprenait pas et ne voulait jamais le comprendre.

Echangeant un regard avec Sam, Gueric commença à creuser avec lui, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la pelle heurta quelque chose de dure. Guerci, voyant bien que son frère n'allait pas bien, descendit dans le trou et ouvrit le cerceuil. Il ne restait pas grand-chose.. Des os et encore...Sam lui passa le sel et il en aspergea le squellette. Il prit ensuite l'essence et en fit couler généreusement sur et dans le cerceuil.

Il sentit un courant galcé lui remonter l'échine, ses poils se hérrisèrent et sa peau se garnit de chait de poule. Il leva la tête et vit le fantome derrière son frère qui était, apparement, trop enfonçé dans sa douleur pour ressentir les effets de la précense de l'esprit. L'enfant avait la tête penchée sur le côté et balançait légérement le tronc; Ses lèvres bleuies ressortaient vivement sur sa peau presque translucide. Le regard vide, il fixait pourtant Sam dangeureusement.

Une seule connection se dit dans l'esprit du grand-frère. Sam-Danger. Et un vieux souvenir remontat brusquement, une voix, une voix grave et autoritaire. L'ordre de son père. Son leitmotiv. _Protège Sam! _

_Protéger Sam..._

Il vit avec horreur, une pierre derrière l'esprit de Basil se soulever et se jeté contre Sam. Il ne faisait pas partie des « projets » de l'esprit, rien ne l'empêcahit de modifier son modu opperandi si partculier; Sam ne semblait rien voir, ni lui, ni l'esprit, fixant le squellette de l'enfant d'un regard absent et humide.

- Sammy! Attention!

C'est avec l'instinct, qu'il sortit du trou d'un bond et poussa son frère, la pierre atteignant son front douloureusement. Il s'effondra.

Sam sortit de sa torpeur au cri de Guéric. Et ce, pour une seule raison. _Il m'a appelé Sammy?_ Il se retrouva bousculé sur le côté et il vir la pierre percuter le front de son ami? Son esprit fonctionna à cent à l'heure, repérant l'enfant rapidement et se maudissant pour son inattention.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir un briquet mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il regarda l'enfant qui se balançait plus fort mais dont le regard était toujours absent. Il sentit l'air lui manquer et s'effondra au sol... Ses poumons était en feu, il devait respirer! D'une main tremblante et hésitante, il se saisait du briquet, l'alluma avec difficulté quand sa vision devint troubler et le lança dans le trou. Des flammes s'éleverent du cerceuil et l'ait pu enfin passer librement. Il se précipita vers Guéric quand il put voir clairement et fut soulagé de sentir un pouls régulier.

Guéric se réveilla plus tard avec un concert de rock dans la tête...(Pas du soft, hein? Mais bien du hard-Rock...). Quand il se leva et que la pièce eut cesser de tourner, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il vit ensuite Sam devant son ordi...

-Sam? Lança-t-il incertain. Que s'est-il passé?

-On l'a eu... Répondit l'autre sans détacher son regard de son écran. Tu devrais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain, t'as une tête de déterrer...

-Ca me va droit au coeur...

Quand Guéric referma la porte de la salle de bain, Sam regarda enfin dans sa direction. Il y avait un truc qui clochait... Même s'il s'entendait plutot bien... Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé? Et pourquoi, bon dieu l'avait-il appelé... Sammy?

-Guéric?

-Oui? Répondit l'autre au travers de la porte.

-Hum... Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Quoi? Grogna l'interressé.

-Pourquoi tu m'a poussé?

-Pour que tu te prennes pas une pierre en pleine tête... Répondit-il d'un ton qui semblait placide.

-Oui mais... Pourquoi?

-...

-Guéric...Je ne connais rien de toi. Et tu débraques comme ça, tu me dis que tu veux m'aider pour une chasse, tu t'invite, on parle de nos problèmes, tu me laisse conduire ta caisse, tu veux m'adier avec mon père... C'est pas normal, mec! Je connais rien de ta vie... Lança-t-il énervé faisant face à la porte.

Guéric ne répondit pas. Il pouvait entendre le silence dans la salle de bain. Gueric l'avait écouté et semblait réflechir. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Guéric torse nu...Trois grandes cicatrice barrait son abdomen, large et étendue.

-Tu connais au moins les onzes premières années, Sammy... Souffla-t-il, le regard vert étrangement brillant.


	15. POurquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Sam était stupéfié, il regardait Guéric comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu... Mais la vérité c'est que les mots n'avait aps encore pris un sens, pas tout leur sens en tout cas... Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un mec vous annonçait qu'il était votre frère disparu...

Dean était aussi statufié mais pour une tout autre raison. Le regard de son jeune frère. Le regard noisette de celui-ci le transpercait littéralement et l'air semblait chargé de plomb. L'atmosphère dans la petite chambre semblait lui peser sur les épaules et les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent dans cette ambiance lui parurent une éternité.

-Je voulais te le dire plutôt... J'aurais bien voulu le faire dés que j'ai su qui tu étais mais...J'ai pas su... J'ai pas pu... C'était trop...Et puis, j'ai vu que tu ne t'entendais pas avec... Avec... Avec...

Le mot ne voulait pas passer. C'est étonnant comme dire les choses à haute voix les rendent réelles, il n'avait plus dit ce mot depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en était devenu tabou. Papa. Non, ca ne passait pas. Et il avait beau se répéter que John était son père, là, face à Sam, il n'arrivait pas à dire: Notre père. C'était stupide, ou peut-être pas, mais il avait l'impression que Sam avait plus le droit que lui de prétendre au titre de fils.

-Dean...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle. Un murmure. A peine une respiration. Mais Dean l'entendit et se contenta de baisser les yeux, incapable d'assumer le regard douloureux de son frère. Mais le cadet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se rapprocha de lui et l'attira dans ses bras presque brutalement. Sam n'en revenait pas. Mais en y reflechissant, c'était logique, toutes les réactions concordaient, tout s'imbirquait parfaitement. Son expression quand il s'était présenté, son implication dans les disputes avec son père, ses regards, son sourire, l'étincelle dans ses yeux.. C'était Dean. Son frère. Bordel!! C'était son frère.

Les larmes coulèrent presque toutes seules, commandée par un sentiment bien plus fort que lui. L'émotion l'étraignait, l'étouffait, compressait son coeur. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Ni en chassant ni même en frôlant la mort. C'était fort, c'était palpable, c'était douloureux, c'était omniscient. Il serra son aîné dans ses bras comme il n'avait jamais serré quelqu'un. Il sentit des gouttes d'eau couler dans son cou et comprit que son frère pleurait lui aussi. Il ne su pas combien de temps, ils restèrent ainis dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait retrouvé son frère...

Enfin après un bon moment, il se détacha de lui et son poing partit presque tout seul comme ses larmes. Dean se retrouva au sol en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Le plus vieux l'avait senti venir bien sur et aurait pu l'éviter mais il pensait bien qu'il l'avait mérité...

-Pourquoi tu l'a pas dit avant? Lança-t-il avec hargne.

L'autre se releva en massant sa joue endolorie et rencontra le regard emeraude de son frère.

-Je... J'avais peur... Je crois. Bredouilla-t-il.

-Peur? Répéta le cadet. Peur? Mais peur de quoi?

-Peur... Peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que ce ne soit pas vrai, que... Que vous m'ayez... Oublié. Avoua-t-il.

-Oublié? Coassa Sam d'une voix suraigue. Toi, tu nous as oublié? Lança-t-il pour lui faire comprendre la stupidité de sa peur.

Mais apparement, ce n'était pas une chose à dire parce que Dean ferma les yeux douloureusement.

-Je ... J'avais oublié sa voix... J'avais oublié...Son odeur, ses traits... J'ai oublié Lawrence...Souffla-t-il presque honteux.

-Mais tu es là... Lança Sam.

-Un ami vous a entendu discuter... Tu lançais du Winchester à tout va et comme il connais mon vrai nom, il m'a appelé à l'aide pour une chasse. Je ne savais pas jusqu'a tu te présente même si...

-Même si? Insista Sam.

-Même si en voyant... Hum... Ben j'avais plus ou moins reconnu...

-Papa?! Demanda Sam.

-Ouais...

-Pourquoi t'a changé de nom? Lança Sam plus rudemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-C'est... C'est une longue histoire, Sam. Répondit-il de plus en plus confus.

-J'ai tout mon temps... Souffla le cadet en parfourant d'un autre regard les multiples cicatrices de son frère.

Dean soupira et s'installa sur le lit, bientot rejoins par son frère.

-S'il y a une chose dont je me souviens d'avant, c'est de cette nuit-là...Souffla-t-il, las.

-Moi aussi... opina Sam. Tu m'a dit de descendre de la voiture mais le loup-garou m'a suivit alors...

-Je lui ai jeté une pierre et il a courru après moi...Continua Dean, ému.

-Tu courrais dans le mauvais sens...Lui fit remarquer d'un ton encore fort sec.

-C'était pour l'éloigner de toi. Répondit Dean en fuyant le regard de son cadet.

Sam regarda son frère, se sentant coupable. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et pressa légerement pour l'encourager à continuer... D'apres ce qu'il savait, la vie de Guéric Marek n'avait pas été rose.

-J'ai courru aussi longtemps que mes jambes m'ont porté mais je n'ai pas su éviter le loup-garou quand il m'a sauté dessus. Souffla-t-il en parcourant du bout des doigts les trois grosses cicatrices. Je me suis réveillé plus tard à l'hopital, un passant m'avait trouvé, j'étais presque eviscéré...

Sam se tendit légerement et frissona à ses mots en regardant d'un oeil térrifié les trois énormes cicatrices. C'était comme dans son pire cauchemard.

-Je me suis réveillé 4 jours plus tard. Et j'ai compris. S'il m'avait recherché, il avait arrêté. Cela ne valait plus la peine de le faire surtout avec un loup-garou... Il me demandait mon nom...J'avais deux solutions...Soit le dire et prendre le risque que... Qu'il découvre papa avec toutes ses armes, tout son armada, les livres sur la magie noires... C'était prendre le risque que toi aussi tu lui sois enlevé. Soit je me taisais et je m'enfuyais à la première occasion.

-...

-J'avais pas le choix Sam... Je pouvais pas... Et malgré ça, je l'ai regretté parce que... Parce que je ne sais pas si cela aurait été pire si je l'avais dit. C'est peut-être égoïste mais... Si j'avais dit mon vrai nom, on aurait sans doute traverser la même chose mais... Je n'aurai pas été seul.

-Je comprend... Lança Sam.

-Non. Tu ne comprend pas, Sammy...Souffla Dean, les yeux humides.

-Alors explique-moi...

-Je ne peux pas tout expliqué, Sam... Cela ne servirait à rien et... C'est pas utile. Mais je te jure que j'ai éssayé... J'ai éssayé de m'enfuir et d'aller chez Bobby trois fois mais les deux premières fois j'avais pas pris assez de vivres, je suis tombé cours et..Enfin, c'est bien moins facile sans fausse carte. La troisième fois, j'avais 14 ans, j'y suis parvenu mais...

-Il avait déménagé... Souffla Sam maudissant la malchance et le destin qui semblait s'acharner contre eux. Je suis désolé... Si... Si je t'avais pas abandonné ce soir-là, tu... Tu...

Dean lui donna une boutade dans l'épaule avant de lançer:

-Je ne t'ai pas épargner une pierre dans la tronche pour que tu racontes des conneries, mec...


	16. on chasse ensemle?

-Je dois appeler papa... Lança Sam après une demi-heure de conversation avec son frère nouvellement retrouvé.

Il avait parlé de tout et de rien. Sam avait éssayé de lui tirer les vers du nez... Comment avait été son adolescence? Qu'avait-il fait? Avait-il été à la même école pendant toute l'année? La quelle? Et quand il posa La question: Pourquoi as-tu décidé de continuer à chasser? Dean s'était mis à rigoler en lançant négligement qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autre chose mais Sam avait bien vu qu'il évitait les sujets épineux, répondait par des phrases courtes, éludait la plupart de ses questions, rétorquait par d'autres questions où ne répondait simplement pas...

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Son grand-frère était de retour. Et autant cela le térrifiait autant cela le réjouaissait. Il était térrifié parce qu'il avait tant voulu retrouver Dean, que maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il chassait pour se rappeler son frère, pour honorer sa mémoire: Cela avait-il encore un sens maintenant? Toute sa vie d'enfant avait été boulversée par la disparition de son frère, toute sa vie d'adulte allait être boulversée par sa réapparition...Et evidement, il était enjoué. Plus que ça. Il était heureux. Dean n'était pas comme il s'en souvenait. Il était beaucoup mieux. Il avait un sourire plus que charmeur, un regard vert perçant, un répondant hors du commun, des répliques de la mort qui tue ( Si vous me passez l'expression...). Il avait de plus, contasté qu'il était un excellent chasseur et les quelques dizaine de minutes qu'il avait passé à parlé avec lui l'avait convaincu de son habitlité dans ce domaine. Il était plutôt solitaire, certes, et ne parlait quasiment pas de lui ou de son passé mais cela viendrait avec le temps... N'est-ce pas?

-Tu crois vraiment que... Objecta Dean, d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

-Je ne vais lui annoncer au téléphone, ne t'inquiète pas!! Rétorqua le plus jeune avec un sourire, le GSM déjà coller à son oreille.

Dean sourit légerement sans que l'éclat n'atteigne ses yeux. Bon Dieu, était-ce possible d'être aussi stressé? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'était-il? C'était son père, après tout... Il devait bien lui dire qu'il les avait retrouvé... Mais il ne pouvait empêché son estomac de se tordre douloureusement.

-Papa, lança Sam mécontent, rappelles-moi dés que tu as ce message. C'est important. Très important... C'est vital. Rajouta-t-il pour faire bien comprendre à son père qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tôle froissée sur son Impala Chérie.

Il raccrcoha rapidement... Ou du moins, il jeta son Samsung rageusement sur le lit en pestant davantage contre John J Wnchester. Dean avait bien compris que John ne répondait pas (Non, pas besoin de lui faire remarquer, le mot ne sortait toujours pas...) et que Sam était encore tombé sur le répondeur. Sam avait déjà éssayé pendant leur chasse, et il était tombé sur un répondeur redirigeant l'appelant sur le portable de Sam. Par contre, ce qui intriguait Dean c'était les relations de son frère et de John ( Oui, c'est bon! Il sait!).

-Pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Sam le fixa un moment, cherchant sûrement le moyen d'aborder le sujet sans que Dean ne se sente coupable, il avait bien remarqué que son frère se sentait mal de pas avoir su les retrouver plus tôt. Totalement idiot selon lui mais bon...

-Cette nuit-là, il t'a cherché longtemps. Il a trouvé une marre de sang. Il a continué à chercher. Le père Jim, Bobby et Bill sont venus me garder. Un aurait suffit mais je crois que papa avait besoin de tout ses amis...Quand il est rentré, il n'a rien dit. Quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais, il n'a rien dit. Il a... Seulement pris la bouteille d'alcool et il est... Et il est sorti. C'est le père Jim qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne t'avait pas retrouvé... Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas du lit. Il passa une main sur son visage et massa ses yeux comme pour enlever ses images de devant ses iris. Les jours qui ont suivi ont été très dures, il continuait à te chercher dans la forêt jusqu'au moment ou Bobby lui a rappelé qu'il avait un autre fils.

-Je suis désolé... Souffla piteusement son frère et le coeur de Sam se serra. Il n'avait pas voulu faire culpabiliser son frère.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute! Répondit-il plus fort. Plus tard, reprit-il, il me laissait chez Bobby, Jim ou Bill pendant qu'il chassait. Il ne voulait plus m'emmener avec lui en chasse... Moi, je le voulais. Je voulais... Te venger. Soupira-t-il sincère. Alors j'ai demandé à Bobby et compagnie de m'apprendre ce que papa refusait de m'enseigner... Et j'ai appris. Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, je n'ai pas laissé le choix à papa. Soit je chassais seul soit je chassais avec lui. C'était comme il voulait...

-Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais... Répéta Dean. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que...

-Quoi?

-Non, rien... Répondit Dean avec un sourire feint.

-Et toi? Racontes-moi ton histoire... Demanda le cadet.

-Peut-être une autre fois... Rétorqua l'aîné en se levant. On chasse ensemble? Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Le cadet parut légerement surpris mais bien vite, un sourire illumina son visage.

-On chasse ensemble. Confirma-t-il en bondissant sur ses longues jambes et en prenant son frère dans ses bras. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il devait en profiter, Dean n'était sûrmenent pas un mec démonstratif.


	17. Quatre mois et deux frères

Quatre mois.

Quatre mois qu'ils chassaient ensemble et quatre mois où ils n'avaient pas su joindre leur père.

Alors même si Dean angoissait un peu, il aurait bien voulu dire à son père qu'il les avait retrouvé, Sam lui assurait qu'il ne devait s'inquieter, que venant de leur père c'était tout à fait normale. Mais Dean connaissait déjà toutes les mimiques de son frère... Lui aussi était inquiet.

Ils avaient chassés dames blanches, esprits vengeurs, wendigos, vampires, démons, goules, et bien d'autres et avaient découvert une chose... Il faisait un tandem du tonnerre! Les mots étaient inutiles, un simple regard leur suffisaient pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait, un simple geste et tout était dit. Ils avaient bien sûr des tactiques differente. Sam préferait la douceur et faisait tout le plus soft possible tandis que Dean était plus genre on tire d'abord et on cause ensuite. Cela donnait un résultat exceptionnel tout en finesse. Sam devait se coltiner les recherches, son frère étant une vraie cruche avec la technologie qui dépassait le GPS portable...Mais il le faisait avec plaisir parce que la chasse avait prit une nouvelle dimension avec son frère. C'était marrant.

Avec son père. C'était lever, chasser, coucher. Lever, chasser, tuer, boire, s'écrouler. Pas de blagues à deux balles pour détendre l'atmosphère quand on était mal barré, pas de sourire à cent mille volt pour s'excuser d'une quelconque frasque, pas de réplique assassine dites avec un sourire plaqué et pas de...Comment dire... Avec Dean, il se sentait entouré, en sécurité. Avec son père, il ne ressentait que la perte toujours présente d'un frère et la dureté d'un père.

Ho, bien sur, son frère avait aussi ses mauvais côté. Il avait appris à les accepter. Et peut-être même à les apprécier. D'abord il était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment bordelique... S'en était pathologique. Ensuite, il pouvait être sur que chaque fois qu'il touchait à son PC celui-ci se retrouverait bloqué sur un site peu recommandable... Son frère était un vrai obsédé. Il était gourmand aussi... A en mourir. Il mangeait, et mangeait et mangeait. En se levant? Il mangeait. Avant la chasse? Il mangeait. Besoin de force. Après la chasse? Il mangeait. Récompense. Avant de se coucher? Il mangeait. Sais pas dormir l'estomac vide. Sans parler de la quantité qu'il ingurgitait à chaque repas... De plus, il était un grannnnnddd râleur. Il râlait sur tout et sur n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas non plus sa langue dans sa poche, quand il ne vous aimait pas, il s'arrangeait pour vous le dire sans détour avec un regard noir en prime. Effet garanti ou remboursé. Et enfin, the last but not least, il ressemblait beaucoup à leur père. Il était têtu comme lui. Et se renfermait dés que l'on abordait ses entiments... Il en était malade.

En quatre mois, il n'en savait pas plus sur son frère. Il ne savait pas quel avait été son parcours et cela le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Que lui était-il arrivé de si moche? Sam en faisait des cauchemars, imaginant à chaque fois le pire. Et à chaque réveil, il trouvait Dean à son chevet, le regard inquiet et cela le rassurait à chaque fois.

Il s'inquietait un peu pour son père. Même s'il l'avait laissé plusieurs fois sans nouvelle, cette fois-ci un truc n'allait pas et il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. De plus, il fallait dire à son père qu'il avait retrouvé Dean...

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. C'était juste après une chasse au revenant. Un homme avait tenté de faire revenir sa fille avec une vieille incantation grec? La jeune fille était ble et bien revenue. Et avait tué son père. Et son frère. Et son mari. Ils avaient réussi à l'empecher d'en finir avec son fils avant de la réexpédier d'où elle venait. Cela n'avait pas été une chasse trop difficile, ni trop simple. Dean été affalé sur son lit grignotant négligeament un pilon de poulet pendant que Sam recherchait déjà une autre chasse...

Le ciel était gris, la pluie allait et venait, une brume légère s'était levée au matin pour ne plus s'en aller et un foid peu mordant sommençait doucement à s'infiltrer dans les maisons. Sam et Dean sursautèrent quand le téléphone de Sam sonna. Ce n'était pas rare mais c'était tout comme. Bobby téléphonait de temps en temps Sam lui ayant appris la bonne nouvelle. L'homme à la casquette avait accouru serrer le fils prodigue dans ses bras, la larme à l'oeil et avait promis de leur envoyer John dès qu'il le verrait. C'était il y a deux mois et toujours pas de John.

Sam eut l'air encore plus surpris quand il vit le nom de son père s'afficher sur le petit écran de son portable. Un coup d'oeil à Dean suffit pour lui faire comprendre la situation. Le grand frère bondit sur ses jambes regardant Sam comme il l'avait regardé il y a quatre mois. Sam respira un bon coup avant de décrocher:

-Papa?

_-Sam. Ecoutes, je suis sûre un coup important. Tu m'a laissé pas mal de message._

-Je sais. On se doit se voir.

_-Je te dis que c'est un coup important, Borel Sam!! Je... Je suis peut-être sur les traces Du démon..._C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette hésitation dans la voix de son père quand il parlait d'un démon.

-C'est important. Lança-t-il. La nouvelle était de taille mais il y avait plus important. Papa, je t'assures que c'est très important...

_-Putain! C'est le démon qui a ruiné notre vie, Sam! Tu peux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe par téléphone, non!!_

-Non! Si tu ne viens pas papa, tu le regrettera toujours. Toute ta vie. Lança-t-il simplement en regardant son frère.

-...

-...

_-Ok. Où? _Gromela le plus agé d'un ton bourru.

-Wellis, Caroline du nord. Motel Charleston, chambre 12.

_-2 jours_. Lança simplement son père avant de raccrocher.


	18. Mon père, cet inconnu

Les deux jours en question parurent une éternité pour les deux frères. Surtout pour Dean en fait. Il avait d'ailleurs fait un cauchemar... Un horrible cauchemar. Il se voyait étant gamin, pas plus agé que 14 ans, tituber vers son père qui le foudroyait du regard. Il avait 14 ans, il était sale, ses cheveux lui retombaient sauvagement devant les yeux et ceux-ci étaient injectés de sang alors qu'une sueur malsaine recouvrait son front. Il était stone. Il planait totalement. Et son père le giflait si fort qu'il en tombait sur le sol froid, le traitant de petit merdeux drogué et bon à rien...Les insultes s'accumulaient et Dean se réveillait en sueur, les larmes aux yeux...

A chaque fois Sam le réconfortait, la cadet se doutait bien que ces récents cauchemars devait avoir un lien avec l'arrivée de leur père mais il n'arivait pas à trouver pourquoi cela avait un tel effet sur Dean... Il ne comprenait pas... Une fois il l'avait entendus gémir et tendant l'oreille, il avait entendus ce qu'il murmurait ardemment: _Non, papa, s'il te plaît papa..._

On y était. Et cela était atroce. Il était environ six heures du soir et Dean n'avait rien su avaler de la journée. Son estomac refusait simplement de se dénouer, comme sa gorge. Sam avait passé la journée à lui assurer que tout se passerait bien, refoulant sa propre crainte.

18h30.

Un moteur vrombit dans la cour devant le motel. Dean se leva d'un bond, son coeur battait la chamade et Sam l'encouragea d'un simple regard.

18h32.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Et Dean cru qu'il allait s'évanouir là, tout de suite, sur le champ. Sam se dirigea vers la porte avec lui aussi malgré tout, le ventre noué.

18h33.

Sam ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à son père. L'homme lui fit un vague hochement de tête avant de s'engoufrer dans la pièce. Mais il s'arrêta net quand il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers son fils:

-Depuis quand tu travailles avec un étranger? Lui lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Mais... tu le connais. Ratrappa Sam. Tu sais, on la rencontrer à Gleeters, dans le Dakota, il y a environ quatre mois...

-Mouais... Grogna John en lâchant son sac sur le lit, examinant l'autre plus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavent. Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi tu chasses avec lui...

-Je...On s'entendait bien. Lâcha-t-il, il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de dire la vérité à son père. Pourtant un regard à son frère lui fit comprendre que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Dean était littéralement pétrifier. Les images de son rêve lui revenait en mémoire. _Drogué. Junkie. Voleur. Vaurien. Loque._ Il n'était pas parfait. Il n'était pas le gosse rêvé. Il avait connu la drogue, la rue et l'alcool. Il avait volé, trompé et mentit. Il était aussi pâle que la mort elle-même et ses mains, qu'il avait cachés derrière lui, tremblaient à n'en plus finir.

-Ouais... Grogna encore John. Bon, ça tombe bien parce que je dois te parler. Je suis sur un gros coup, je crois avoir retrouver la trace de celui qui a tué Mary. Mais je pense qu'il m'a repéré, il est à ma poursuite et...John se stoppa et tourna sa tête vers Dean. Guéric, c'est ça? C'est une discution privée, vous permettez? Lança-t-il sans douceur.

-Papa! Intervint Sam qui sentait venir le drame.

-Non, Sam, c'est bon! Répondit Dean trop heureux d'avoir une échappatoire.

Dean sortit en trombe de la pièce, laissant un Sam désemparé seul avec leur père.

-Papa! Répéta Sam, une fois que Dean fut sortit.

-Quoi? Je t'ai déja dit de ne pas chasser avec n'importe qui! Gronda le père.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui! Lança Sam sur le même ton, ce qui étonna assez John.

-On s'en fout! S'emporta son père. J'ai une piste. Mais je crois que le démon a compris que je suis après lui. Il a envoyé un autre démon, moins puissant se charger de moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide... Souffla John.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Comment vas-tu te protéger du démon? S'enquit Sam, inquiet pour son père.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une arme... Un colt capable de tuer n'importe quoi, y compris les démons. C'est Elkins qui l'a. Un vieil ami. Tu dois aller le voir et la lui prendre. Je ne peux pas y aller, le démon le saurait. Je vais tenter de l'attirer sur une fausse piste pendant que tu vas là-bas...

-Bien. Conclut Sam. Je le ferai. Mais Guéric vient avec moi. Trancha-t-il d'un ton résolu.

-NON! Gronda John.

-On chasse ensemble depuis près de quatre mois. J'ai confiance en lui. Lança-t-il tranchant. Et je ne te demande pas ta permission, _papa._..Lança-t-il plus sec.

John cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement céder. Il n'aimait pas que son fils lui parle ainsi. Sam criait, hurlait, vosciferait mais jamais il ne s'était montré sec, cassant, ironique ou blessant. Le ton qu'il avait employé pour l'appeler _était_ blessant. Mais John se montait sûrement la tête... Et de toute manière, il y avait plus urgent...

Sam sortit rapidement de la chambre, inquiet pour son frère. Pourquoi Dean ne l'avait-il pas dit à leur père? C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas bien son grand fère mais il savait que l'hésitation n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ce regard plus qu'éffrayé?

Il repera rapidement la forme amorphe de son frère au volant de l'impala, le front enfoui dans ses mains alors qu'il était appuyé sur le volant. Quand la question des voitures s'était posée, Dean n'avait pas tergiversé, il avait vendu sa vieille Camaro et avait demandé puis décrété qu'il conduirait l'Impala. Sam avait juste opiné avec le sourire, il n'était pas fou des mécaniques...Sam se glissa sur le siège passager et regarda son frère incertain, celui-ci avait les yeux fermé, il semblait dormir. Le plus jeune pouvait entendre la respiration érratique de l'autre et il soupira.

-Un démon est après lui. Nous devons allezr récupérer une arme chez un de ses amis. Elkins. C'un un colt qui peut tuer n'importe quoi. Expliqua-t-il et comme il ne recut aucune réponse il continua, je pense que tu devrais lui dire... Au moins après cette affaire... Toute façon, l'aura pas l'esprit clair avant. Compléta-t-il.

-Ok... Marmonna son frère entre ses dents. Suis désolé... Ajouta-t-il faiblement.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être... Répondit le plus jeune. Ecoutes, Dean... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui te pousse à agir comme ça, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es tétanisé à l'idée de lui dire la vérité et pourquoi tu fais des cauchemars à propos de cela mais...; Je suis là. Je reseterai là.

-Merci. Lança simplement Dean, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je te promet que... Tu comprendra. Souffla-t-il, ému. C'est vrai? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Quoi?

-C'est le démon qui a tué... Maman? Souffla-t-il.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas lui qui est après papa... Comme il sait que papa le poursuit, il lui a envoyé un autre démon, moins puissant...

-Il le cherche toujours? Depuis toutes ses années? Interrogea l'aînée.

-Toujours. Répondit sombrement le cadet.

-Bien. Lança Dean en redressant sa tête et Sam remarqua que ses yeux étaient anormalement rouges. Il habite où ce Elkins?


	19. Trois chasseurs, un fils et un démon

Sam regardait d'un oeil mi-critique, mi-respectueux l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains. Alors c'était _ça _qui pouvait détruire n'importe quel démon d'un simple et banal coup de feu? La réponse aux prières muettes de tant de chasseurs? Un Colt.

Un simple Colt. Banal. Comme il y en a tant d'autre. Bien qu'il soit assez beau, et qu'un pentacle en décore la crosse, il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Colt. Ils l'avaient récupérés chez le vieux Elkins (Sam n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse exister des mecs encore plus parano que leur père...) Celui-ci avait été plus que réticent à l'idée de le leur donner mais encore une fois (Preuve de son charme légenaire selon lui...) Dean avait réussi à le convaincre à l'aide d'une argumentation du tonnerre...Ils étaient les fils Winchester! Bien. Cela l'avait bien avançé le vieux Elkins, il s'était séparé de John des années avant à cause d'une divergence d'opinion et l'homme, maigre et barbu, avait été surpris que le père Winchester sache pour le Colt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après moult et moult explications, argumentations et autre... Biongo! Le vieux leur avait cédé l'arme les menaçant des pires tortures s'ils la perdaient...

Et les voilà maintenant sur la route... John avait indiqué à son cadet une petite cabane dans le fin fond de l'Utah, un trou complétement paumé...Prudence est mère de sureté.

Dean avait littéralement assuré pendant leur _mission_ et là, il se remettait à stresser grave... Bordel, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour le dire à leur père...Ils allaient se retrouver face à face et il allait devoir tout déballer... Merde! Son ventre se nouait rien qu'a l'idée!! Il se serait bien fait une petite bière, là...

Il stoppa la voiture devant la dite cabane. Il faisait allumé à l'interieur et tout semblait calme...Leur père devait sûrement déjà y être... Oui, vous avez remarquez? Il avait réussi à le dire...Leur père. _Son_ père. Autant le sien que celui de Sam...La cabane était clairement à l'abandon, en bois et en tôle, de la mousse en recouvrait partiellement les murs. Les fenêtres étaient miraculeusement entières et le toit pas trop amoché.

-Prêt? Lui demanda la vois maintenant si famillière de son frère.

-Prêt. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Pourtant rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient vivre.

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la cabane mais Sam avait à peine fait un pas que John était déja en face d'eux. L'interieur était aussi délabrés que l'exterieur, le sol était en bois, et une simple table composait le mobilier. John y avait déposé ses armes et son carnet.

-Tu l'as? Demanda le père, l'espoir tremblant dans sa voix grave.

-Oui, _nous_ l'avons. Répondit le cadet en appuyant sur l'avant-dernier mot. Cela lui semblait injuste qu'il ne se préoccupe de Dean que parce que celui-ci était son fils...

Le plus agé grommela quelque chose dans sa fine barbe naissante pendant que Guéric fermait la porte et formait les lignes de sel.

-Tu... Vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis? Demanda John en se ratrappant de justesse.

-Non, ça a été ... Mais Elkins est vachement parano... Siffla Sam tandis que Guéric gardait la bouche résolument fermée tout en trouvant le parquet tout à fait prompt à être contemplé. Et toi?

-Non, ça a été, je crois qu...

Les lumières vascillèrent et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les trois chasseurs étaient armés et prêt à tirés...En un grand coup de vent, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une bourasque plus forte que les autres lésa la ligne de sel sur le seuil de la porte...Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoique se soit, les trois Winchester se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur, et fermement maintenus contre celui-ci. Aucun mouvement n'était possible. Aucun.

Un homme entra dans la cabane, franchissant triomphalement le seuil de la porte en les défiant du regard. Ce n'était pas un démon majeur... Ceux-là ne prendraient comme une victoire le fait d'avoir su se débarasser des lignes de sel. Mais majeur ou pas, le fait est que les chasseurs était littéralement collés au mur et qu'ils n'avaient aucune possiblité de mouvements...L'homme devait avoir la trentaine bien faîtes, châtain, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond (Quand bien sur, ils ne viraient pas au noir encore plus profond...)

-John Winchester. Siffla le démon. On parle beaucoup de toi en bas...Continua-t-il.

-Ha oui? Et que dit-on? Lança John en serrant les dents de rage et d'impuissance.

-Que tu es un sacré foutteur de merde. Répondit le démon avec un sourire presque angélique. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... On m'a chargé de ton cas...Et en plus j'ai le fils en prime...Rajouta le démon en déviant son regard sur Sam.

-Ne le touches pas! Il n'a rien avoir là-dedans...

-Sûrement... Souffla le démon avec un sourire narquois, disant clairement « _je sais quelque chose que tu ignores »_...Et qui d'autre avons-nous là...Réprit le démon en s'approchant de Dean.

-Quelqu'un qui va te botter le cul! Ne put réfreiner celui-ci et le démon éclata d'un rire moqueur.

Le démon était maintenant tout près de Dean et il le regardait dans les yeux, juste avant que son expression passe à la surprise et ensuite à un sourire sardonique.

-Je n'en crois pas mes yeux... Souffla le démon arborant toujours l'horrible sourire. J'ai non seulement le fils cadet mais voila que je retrouve l'aîné... Ria-t-il en se retournant vers John. Oups... Tu ne le savais pas Johny? Glissa-t-il alors que la figure du père se décomposait.

-Dean? Souffla John. Incapable d'y croire. Son fils était mort. Mort. Mort. Il y a 14 ans. Mort. Il ne pouvait pas être là! Ca ne pouvait pas être ce type, un chasseur. Non, non, non et non. Ce n'était pas possible...Pourtant des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues. Il tourna doucement sa tête vers Sam qui le regardait d'un air triste et affligé.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le cadet. Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire...

-Touchante réunion de famille...Les coupa le demon. Vous savez quoi?! Lança-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je vais beaucoup plus m'éclater que je ne le croyais...

Dean n'osait même plus relever le regard vers son père...Il ne voulait pas voir son regard, il le sentait bien assez comme cela, brûler se peau. Enfin, après un petit moment, il leva le regard mais ce ne fut que pour plonger dans deux billes noires. Il sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes et son coeur frapper contre sa poitrine à deux 100 à l'heure, il voulait cracher à ce monstre sa haine et l'étrangler de ses propres mains...

Sam ne savait plus quoi faire, ni même quoi ressentir... Pourtant tout son être hurla d'inquiètude quand il vit le démon poser ses mains sur les tempes de Dean...

-Dean!

-Noonn!! Dean hurla quand il sentit le démon s'infilter dans son esprit, le forcant à revivre toute sa vie, toutes ses pertes, toutes ses désillusions, toutes ses douleurs en quelque minutes. Il sentait sa tête tourné et était au bord de la nausée, chaque veine semblait le faire souffrir et des frissons s'emparèrent de lui... Non, pas ça, il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça...

John lui, était à peine capable de repsirer, l'oxygène ne semblait plus se rappeller du bon chemin. Il venait de retrouver son fils qu'il avait cru mort et il allait le perdre de nouveau en une seule soirée...C'était trop, beaucoup trop et le cri de Dean fut insupportable pour ses oreilles. C'était _son_ fils, bon dieu, _son_ fils...


	20. souvenirs, souvenirs

Le démon relâcha enfin sa prise sur Dean dont la respiration était devenue ératique. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage démoniaque alors qu'il se recula doucement. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le démon serait sûrement six pieds sous terre, vu le regard empli de haine qui Sam lui lançait... John, lui, se contentait de regarder son aînée avec une expression partagée entre l'incompréhension, la douleur, la tristesse et la joie.

-Je vais te le faire payer... Murmura Dean entre ses dents.

-Ts, ts, ts...Dean, Dean, Dean...Souffla le démon avec un faux air de déception. Ho! Pardon... C'est Guéric, maintenant, non? Parce que vois-tu, Johny, Dean était tellement en colère contre son père... Siffla-t-il en élargissant son sourire tout en se retournant sur un John consterné. Tu l'a abandonné, John... Souffla-t-il encore à quelques centimètre du visage de John qui n'exprimait que douleur.

-C'est faux... Répondit John dans un souffle. J'ai... J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pus...Se justifia-t-il.

-Mais ce n'était pas assez... Se réjouit le démon. Il a eu tellement mal John... Tellement mal...Lança-t-il en se rapprochant de Dean.

D'un geste de la main, il déchira la chemise de Dean dévoilant les trois cicatrices anciennes mais toujours très visibles. Le démon les traça avec ses doigts tout pour ensuite se retourner vers John.

-Il a été presque éventré, tu sais, Johny... Il a failli mourir...Mais heureusement pour lui, un bon samaritain l'a emmené à l'hopital... Il a été soigné... Sinon, il mourait... Tu n'étais pas là, Johny...Insista le démon.

John fixait les cicatrices l'air livide, il avait l'esprit complétement vide et les mots du démon résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Tu n'étais pas là.Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais pas là..._

-Arrêtes ça! Aboya Dean, énervé. Ne l'écoutes pas... P... Papa, ne l'écoutes pas!! Le mot avait eu des difficultés à sortir et John l'avait sûrement remarqué mais au moins, il l'avait dit!

-Ne le ménage pas comme ça Dean...Souffla le démon, l'air compatissant. Il te rassure mais il t'en a tellement voulu John... Tellement... Il était tellement en colère... Tu l'avais abandonné Johny, toit, le père qu'il avait toujours admiré... Tu l'as laissé tombé...

-Non...Murmura John, les yeux larmoyants. Non...

-Arrêtes-ça! Arrêtes tout de suite! Cracha Dean, inquiet de la lividité de son père.

-Papa... Papa! Ce n'est pas vrai... Continua Sam. Il ne t'en veux pas... Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu peux me croire...Insista-t-il.

-Tu vas vite comprendre... Souffla le démon d'air un peu trop gaie au gout de Dean.

Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand le démon tendit une main vers le centre de la pièce et qu'une image apparut. Dean écarquilla les yeux...

_- Va-t-en Sam ! Fous le camp !! Va chercher papa !! _

Là, devant eux, la scène vieille de 14 ans se réjouait dans toute son horreur. L'estomac de Dean se contracta. Non à cause de la scène mais à cause de tout ce que le démon pourrait montrer à son père...Non, non, non et non...Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai... ca ne pouvait être possible.. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver scotché au mur regardant les pires scènes de sa vie avec comme spectateur son père et son frère...C'était un cauchemar!

_La bête voulu se précipiter sur le petit corps qui s'était enfoui de la voiture mais un coup de pied l'en empêcha. Dean sortit en trombe de la voiture, la bête sur ses talons….Mais le lycan semblait toujours intéressé par son frère qui courait dans l'autre sens. Affolé, et sans arme, Dean se saisit d'une pierre et la projeta avec force sur la bête qui la reçut dans le visage. _

_Dean resta un moment pétrifié devant la bête qui courait vers lui écumant de rage, ses crocs ressortaient avidement près à déchirer la chair et ses yeux fous exprimaient toute la bestialité dans la créature était capable…S'il courait par ici, il s'éloignait de son père et courait ainsi beaucoup plus de risque mais au moins, la bête laisserait Sam tranquille et Sam serait en sécurité…C'était le plus important…._

_Avalant difficilement sa salive, Dean couru aussi vite qu'il put, le lycan courant derrière lui…Mais il n'avait que onze ans et ni ses jambes, ni son corps n'étaient fait pour pareil course…Il ne courait pas assez vite pour semer ou distancer la bête et un poing de côté douloureux le tiraillait. Le loup-garou gagnait du terrain et il ne put s'empêcher de crier après son père alors que des larmes dévalaient son visage._

_Le loup-garou bondit sur lui et Dean réussit à l'éviter d'un bond, malgré la fatigue qui élançait ses membres endoloris. Pourtant, il ne put éviter les griffes de la bête qui lacérèrent son torse cruellement. Hurlant, il se releva avec difficulté et courut avec la force du désespoir….Une main plaquée contre sa poitrine, et du sang s'écoulant des écorchures béantes, il continuait à courir la tête vide de toute pensée….Il espérait juste que Sammy allait bien…._

_Au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra et une obscurité sans nom l'enveloppa…_

Si John n'hyperventilait pas, ce n'était pas loin...Il avait encore devant les yeux l'image son fils de 11 ans l'appelant dans la forêt alors qu'un loup-garou assoiffés de sang courait après lui, il le revoyait encore attirer la bête loin de Sam... Loin de Lui. Et l'image la plus douloureuse, la plus atroce était sans nul doute celle du garçon baignant dans une mare de sang, des entailles beaucoup trop profonde recouvrant son abdomen et son torse. Les larmes coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues. Sam n'était pas mieux, les joues inondées d'eau salée, des sanglots emcombrant sa respiration. Et John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire, lui et son leitmotiv «_ Protéger Sammy_ » qui avait conduit son fils loin de lui...

-Tu comprends Johny? Reprit le démon. Il a tellement souffert par ta faute...

-C'est faux!! Vociféra Dean. C'est faux...Attend un peu... Attend un peu et tu va voir, espèces de...

Le démon le regarda un moment avant de pointer sa main vers Sam qui cria... Une profonde balafre s'était formée sur sa joue et Dean se tus instantanément.

-C'est bien, johny... Tu l'a bien élevé... Rigola le démon. Prêt pour une autre balade? Lança-t-il avec un entrain écoeurant.

_Un enfant marchait lentement au soleil. Il était de plomb et il était clair que l'enfant était deshydraté. Ses lèvres étaient craquelées et il se tenait le ventre. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à crier famine douloureusement et l'enfant grimaça grossièrement. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, voir même 11 ans. Ses mèches sales, mouillées de sueur, retombaient su son front tout aussi sale. Le gosse s'humidifia les lèvres dans une vaine tentative de les rafraîchir... _

_A un moment, il se stoppa pour regarder une station routière. Un vague sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il pressait le pas. Doucement, il s'introduit dans le magasin. Une fois dans celui-ci, il fouilla ses poches mais n'en ressorti rien... Une moue contrariée apparut sur son visage sale mais il s'engagea malgré tout dans la petite boutique. Se dirigeant tout de même vers le fond du magasin, il repéra les caméras de surveillance. Il s'arrêta face au frigo et loucha sur les bouteilles d'eau...En regardant à gauche puis à droite et en vérifiant qu'il était bien dans une zone morte pour la caméra, il ouvrit le frigo et prit la plus petite bouteille d'eau qu'il fourra dans son sac rapidement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le rayon des snacks et en rejouant le même manège enfourna un paquets de chips et quelques biscuits. Il s'arrêta ensuite à plusieurs rayon, feignant de regarder la marchandise pour ensuite ressortir discrétement de la boutique, satisfait. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir à vive allure et ne s'arrêta que devant les toilettes._

_Il y entra et se lava le visage, soyez un enfant sale dans une gare routière et vous pouvez être sur que « _fugeur _» est insrit sur votre front. Une fois rafraîchi, il s'enferma dans une toilette et sorti la bouteille d'eau de son sac. Il n'en but que le quart malgré la soif qui le tiraillait et ne mangea que quelques biscuits ce qui avait à peine satisfait sa faim. Sortant des toilettes, il se dirigea vers les panneaux et regarda quel car il devait prendre. Il avait bien évidement pas d'argent et devrait donc voyager clandestinement._

_L'enfant se dirigeait à pas de loup vers la soute à bagage du car, se rapprochant doucement, mètres par mètre. Il était à à peine 2 mètre de la soute quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras:_

_- Hey, petit, ou crois-tu aller?_

John ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Bordel... Il était sur que son fils ne devait pas être beaucoup plus agé que 11 ans et pourtant il était persuadé qu'il avait perdu quelques kilos. Il était plus mince et avait le visage plus émacié sous la couche de saleté qui le récouvrait. L'enfant qu'il voyait devait mourir de faim et de soif, il ne devait pas avoir vu de bain depuis un bout de temps cela ne pouvait pas être Dean... Et pourtant, malgré la situation, il avait planifier et faisait des réserves, il avait repéré les camera dès son entrée dans la magasin et ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayer. Son coeur manqua un battement quand il vit quel car vouliat prendre son fils... Il voulait rejoindre Bobby...Un sourire illumina son visage au travers de toutes ses larmes. Sam était dans le même état, il ne reconnaissait pas son frère dans ce garçon sale et affamé.

-Ca vous a plus, hein... Sourit le démon de toutes ses dents.


	21. Tommy Baver

Si la douleur avait un visage, ce serait sûrement celui de John J. Winchester en cet instant. Le regard voilé, les traits creusés plus que jamais par la peine, et la mâchoire raide pour empêcher en vain son menton de trembler. Sam, lui, faisait nettement mois d'effort pour retenir les sanglots et tout son corps était secouer par ses pleurs. Dean avait un regard rempli de haine diriger vers le démon, ne regardant surout pas dans la direction de sa famille. Surtout ne pas regarder. Surtout pas.

Seul le démon souriait de toutes ses dents. Les trois Winchester ne pensaient même plus à s'échapper, trop englués qu'ils étaient dans leur propres douleurs... Et ils avaient tant à exploiter dans la mémoire du plus agé...Il avait depuis longtemps appris que la douleur physique n'était que très superficiel et ne marchait pas de manière optimal sur des chasseurs entraînés, et certainement pas sur John Winchester. La douleur psychologique, ça, c'était autre chose... Le point faible monumental de Johny étant, bien entendu, ses enfants; il avait trouvé là le meilleur moyen de venir à bout du chasseur.

-Alors, johny? Satisfait? Railla-t-il.

-Tu n'est qu'un putain d'enfoiré! Cracha Dean, en gesticulant contre le mur.

-Dean... Souffla le démon avec une moue contrariée... Faut-il vraiment que je réclame le silence? Lança-t-il en pointant Sam.

Le visage de Dean ne refleta rien d'autre qu'une haine immense mais il ne broncha plus. Se contentant de foudroyer l'enfoiré du regard...John eut un pincement au coeur quand il réalisa que Dean agissait encore et toujours sur le mode_ « protège Sam »_ après toutes ces années et il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en réjouir...

-Ca faisait un mois qu'il était dans les rues, siffla le démon, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il tentait de se rendre chez ton ami...La première fois il avait tenu trois semaines et en était sortit avec une altération de l'état général...Cette fois-là, je n'en parle même pas...Tu ne le trouvait pas un peu maigre? Renchérit le démon, ne cachant nullement sa joie.

-Arrêtes...

Cette fois-ci ce n'était Dean qui avait parlé mais bien John qui n'en pouvait plus. Il avait littéralement l'impression qu'on écorchait son coeur avec une petite cuillière. Evidement, le démon fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Deux mois et trois semaine, john. Dont plus de la moitié dans la rue. Lança le démon. C'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour comprendre que son papa chéri ne viendrait pas...Siffla-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Une énième larme coula sur la joue de John alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder son aîné. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée mais John était sure d'avoir vu quelque chose de scintillant sur sa joue...Deux mois et trois semaine. Il se souvenait bien. Un mois après l'accident, il était plus saoul qu'un pilier de bar. Deux mois après, il se donnait à fond dans la chasse sans plus penser à autre chose. Trois mois après, il avait compris que son fils était sûrement mort même s'il ne l'avait pas accepté...Il avait eu tord. Et putain, ce que ça faisait mal...

-Je te croyais mort... Souffla John en direction de son aîné.

-Je sais. Soupira Dean en un murmure à peine audible.

-Après ça, John, il a été plaçé dans une famille d'acceuil tout à fait charmante... N'est-ce pas Dean? Siffla le démon en se dirigeant vers lui et en traçant du doigt la balafre qu'il avait sur sa joue.

John ne veut même pas penser à ce que cela veut dire. Il ne veut plus voir son fils souffrir mais un affreux présentiment lui enserre les entrailles. Ce n'est pas fini...Une image appârait de nulle part et John voudrait plus que tout ne pas regarder...

_Un garçon est étendu sur son lit. La chambre semble normal, dans les tons bleu, un bureau en bois dans un coin, une petite bibliothèque pas très garnie, un lit juste au centre... Seules les murs vides et vétustes montrent que le lieu n'habitait pas beaucoup de vie, surtout pas celle d'un adolescent... Et le garçon. Le garçon étendu simplement sur le lit. Le regard dans le vide. Le teint blafard. Des cernes sous les yeux. Et le regard éteint. Ses émeraudes sont ternes et éteintes. Aucune étincelle. Le gosse tourne légerement sa tête vers son réveil. 18H43._

_-Putain! Lance-t-il en se redressant vivement._

_Il porte un jeans troué par endroit et un T-shirt brun d'un aspect plus que douteux. Il enfile rapidement ses basket d'une couleur grise délavée et sa veste usée. Il a l'air pressé mais au moment où il veut sortir, un homme le repousse dans sa chambre._

_Le gosse n'a pas l'air surpris, même, on dirait qu'il est blasé. Il regarde l'homme avec une neutralité éffrayante. Celui-ci fait bien dans les un mètre nonante, il porte une barbe hirsute et son regard est vague. Il est bourré. Totalement. Violement, il attrape Dean par le col de sa veste et le lance de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'enfant retombe lourdement sur un coin de son lit mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Au contraire, il releve la tête et plante son regard morne dans les yeux noir de son agresseur. Il aurait du se dépêcher, le père Baver rentrait tout les jours vers 18h30 complétement beurré et rapliquait presque illico presto dans sa chambre pour passer ses nerfs..._

_Dean se redresse. N'importe qui serait resté à terre en priant pour que cela passe le plus vite possible... Pas Dean. Et certainement pas avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était depuis qu'il avait atteri ici._

_-Combien de fois, j'te l'ai déja dit, Rick, s'pèce de bon a rien...Maugréa l'homme en s'avançant vers lui._

_Il n'y avait rien à comprendre dans les paroles de l'homme, juste de la frustration, de la colère et la satisfaction de pouvoir les déverser sur quelqu'un..._

_-Ne m'regarde pas comme ça! Tonna l'homme._

_Mais l'enfant ne baisse pas le regard et Baver lui asséne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le gosse tombe à genoux et se recroqueville autour de sa douleur sans pour autant laisser échapper un son. Et un autre coup arrive, et un autre, et un autre..._

Dean n'a pas fier allure cloué au mur et les joues trempées de larmes. Revoir cela ne l'enchantait guère, ce n'était pas une période dont il aimait se rappeler...Les idées noires qui l'assaillaient alors portaient vraiment bien leur nom.

John avait tout simplement fermé les yeux au premier coup. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Il ne voulait pas voir son enfant se faire battre. Il ne voulait pas voir Dean souffrir. Mais les bruits sourds des coups étaient bien suffisant pour qu'il devine ce qu'il se passe et pour que les larmes continue de dévaler ses joues. Sam regardait la scène avec de grands yeux effarés. Dean se faisant frapper était sûrement quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir... Et pourtant. L'enfant qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait résolu à faire face à la brute malgré la cruauté de la morosité de son regard.

-Je vous présente Tommy Baver...Siffla le démon. Il a certainement toute ma gratitude pour un bon moment... Rajouta-t-il. Ton fils est resté un an aux mains de cet homme, Johny...

-Non...Souffla celui-ci en ravalant le flot de larme.

-Si. Martella le démon. Il est responsable de plus de cicatrice sur son corps que toutes ses chasses réunies...Siffla-t-il, vicieusement. Heureusement, qu'il y a eu celle-ci, n'est-ce pas? Rajouta-t-il gaiement en pointant la fine cicatrice sur la joue de Dean. N'est-ce pas Dean?

-Je te hais. Fut la seule réponse, énnoncée avec une voix grave et basse.

-Je n'en doute pas. Répondit le démon. Tu t'en souviens, Dean? C'est celle-ci qui a mit la puce à l'oreille des sercvices sociaux...

-Non...Souffla Dean, d'une voix presque suppliante. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille voit ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ça. Et cette fois-là en particulier. Il se souvient encore de la peur s'emparant de tout son être quand Baver s'était penché sur lui avec un bout de verre de la bouteille qu'il venait de briser... Il se souvenait d'avoir cru que l'heure de sa mort avait sonné. Et par-dessus tout, il se souvenait que l'idée ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que cela...

Mais le démon sourit de plus belle alors qu'une autre image apparaissait...


	22. L'horreur des hommes

_Le même garçon était en train de regarder la télévision. Il semblait fatigué et avait de grande cernes violacées sous les yeux. Il portait toujours le même jeans et était torse nu...Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir que le soleil brillait assiduement, la chaleur devait être écrasante. Le garçon semblait ailleurs malgré la télé allumée. Dans un fauteuil à coté de lui, dormait une femme, une bouteille à la main. La maison semblait modeste, elle aurait pu être coquette si les habitants y faisaient plus attention. Les murs semblaient rongés par l'humidité et un désordre non-négligeable s'étalait au travers des quelques pièces. La porte d'entrée claqua et le garçon éteignit la télé en se levant. On était dimanche après-midi et Baver lui avait ordonné de ranger la maison. Chose qu'il n'avait évidement pas faîte... Il savait qu'il allait recevoir des coups pour cela mais il s'en fichait pas mal... Il n'était pas là pour faire la bonne. Le père Baver entra enfin dans le salon, son regard floue traîna sur le désordre ambiant avant de se poser sur Dean. On pouvait voir de fine cicatrice sur le dos du gamin ainsi que plusieurs bleus de diverses tailles et couleurs sur tout son torse. _

_-Tu n'écoute, jamais rien, toi! Gueula Baver en fondant sur le gosse._

_Dean grimaça avant de lancer d'un ton revêche:_

_-J'suis pas ta bonne, Baver..._

_-S'pèce de...Grogna l'homme._

_Il attrapa violement l'enfant par le bras et le propulsa contre le mur avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et de cogner sa tête plus fort contre celui-ci. Dans un élan de colère, il enleva sa ceinture et commença à frapper le garçon. Celui-ci ne put retenir un ou deux cris de franchir ses lèvres en sentant la boucle lourde s'enfonçer dans sa chair. Au bout de dix coups, le dos de l'enfant était rougis par le sang alors que d'ancienne plaies se rouvraient._

_-Tu m'fais chier... Bon à rien...Incapable... Bâtard... Inutile...Marmonnait l'autre tout en se dirigerant en titubant légerement vers la femme endormie._

_La douleur était trop cuisante pour que l'enfant ne réalise ce que l'homme était en train de faire. Il venait de briser la bouteille que la femme avait dans les mains et se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers lui...Le gosse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision des points noirs qui l'encombrait et pour être sur que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. L'horreur s'empara de lui quand il vit clairement le bout de verre à quelques centimètres de son visage. _

_-Bâtard... Répéta l'homme soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage du gosse._

_-Non!! Glapit le garçon. Non! Arrêtes! Siffla-t-il encore en tentant de se dégager mais son dos le faisait souffrir au moindre mouvement._

_Le verre entra en contact avec la peau pâle de l'enfant au niveau de sa joue et Baver le fit glisser doucement vers le bas en tenant fermement l'enfant de son autre main._

_-Arrêtes! Pleura l'enfant et de grosses larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il lui semblait que sa joue était en feu._

_Mais l'homme n'arrêta qu'une dizaine de seconde plus tard. La cicatrice s'étendait du haut de la pomette gauche de l'enfant jusqu'au dessus du coin de sa bouche. Le sang s'écoula librement dévalant la joue de l'enfant qui resta un moment dans la même position alors que l'homme se releva et repartit vers la cuisine comme si de rien n'était...L'enfant se releva à son tour alors que son corps tremblait de toute part, il essuya rageusement ses larmes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

L'image s'estompa doucement mais contrairement à la fois précédente, John avait les yeux fixés sur l'espace à présent vide qui avait abrité l'image de son fils meurtri. Il avait regardé avec une fascination morbide, le coeur serré dans sa poitrine, les larmes aux bord des yeux, les poings serrés cet... Ce rebus d'humanité frapper son fils. Le fouetter à coup de ceinture. Le blesser. Il était un militaire et un chasseur. Il avait vu l'horreur des hommes autant que celle des créatures surnaturelles et pourtant son estomac s'était retourné à la minute où il avait vu le dos barré de cicatrice de son fils. Il avait sentit sa gorge se nouer à l'instant même où il avait entendu la ceinture claquer contre la peau de son fils. Il avait eu envie de hurler, de crier quand il avait vu le sang de son fils couler sous les coups toujours plus fort. Et quand le rebus avait brisé la bouteille, son coeur avait manqué un battement. Un homme ne pouvait pas faire cela. C'était impossible. Infaisable. Un être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait pas lever la main sur un enfant d'une telle façon...C'était... Ce n'était pas... Normal. Et John se surpris à rigoler en son fort interieur sachant apprécier l'ironie d'un John Winchester parlant de normalité.

Sam avait eu à peu de choses près la même réaction. Ses poings étaient serrés et son regard avait dévié sur son aîné. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait rien voulu lui dire de sa vie d'avant. C'était tellement... Sombre. Douloureux. Injuste. Abérant. Une foule d'adjectif se bousculait dans la tête du plus jeune Winchester pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de voir mais aucun ne semblait assez fort. Et pourtant... Pourtant au vu de la réaction de Dean, il avait cru que son frère n'arrivait pas à se pardonner quelque chose, après tout dans ses rêves, il suppliait leur père d'arrêter... Et son estomac se serra davantage à l'idée d'une autre scène dans ce goùt-là...

Dean n'avait pas regardé la scène. Pas besoin. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La peur primale. La douleur. Les larmes mutines qui s'écoulaient doucement. L'haleine puant l'alcool bon marché de cet homme. Le bruit sec de la ceinture contre son dos...Non, pas besoin de s'en rappeler davantage. C'était sans doute le seul des trois Winchester, à peu près lucide, et son regard à lui était fixé sur le colt qui avait glissé dans un coin de la cabane. Mais quand le démon se retourna vers lui, il dévia vite le regard sur lui.

-Les souvenirs d'enfance, hein... Que du bonheur... Souffla le démon adoptant un air nostalgique. Alors, Johny ça t'a plu? Lança-t-il.

-...

-Je m'en doutais! Reprit le démon. Tu sais ce que ton fils a répondu quand l'assistant social lui a demandé pourquoi il n'avai rien dit?

-...

-Je t'ai posé une question, John. Souffla durement le démon.

-Non. Chuchota le père, anéanti.

-Vas-y Dean...Ils sont tout ouïe... Rigola le démon.

-Vas te faire foutre! Lança rageusement Dean.

-Tu me fais vraiment de la peine, Dean. Je pensais que Sam était important pour toi... Souffla-t-il déçu.

Dean releva rageusement la tête vers le démon, n'exprimant que haine.

-Pour partir plus vite de cette merde. Lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Exact. Et sais-tu de quoi il parlait, Johny?

-De la vie. Souffla Sam, abasourdi en fixant son aîné avec une douleur non dissimulée.

-Dix point pour le jeunot! S'esxclaffa le démon. Et tu sais quoi, c'était sans doute sa première phrase construite depuis plus d'un an...

-Je te renverrai en enfer moi-même... Siffla Dean ne provoquant qu'un sourire mesquin de la part du démon.

-Que dirais-tu Dean de leur montrer ton adolescence... Disons vers 13-14 ans? Lança innocement le démon.

Et c'est bien de la peur que les deux autres Winchester pouvaient lire dans son regard.


	23. Ma drogue, ma douleur

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Souffla Dean, tétanisé.

-Ha non? Coassa le démon, feintant la surprise. Et qui m'en empêchera? Lança-t-il alors que sa bouche se tordait en une horrible grimace.

Sam suivait sans vraiment comprendre la conversation. Tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait plus appris en moins d'une heure sur son frère qu'il ne l'avait fait en quatre mois auparavant... Et cela pouvait sembler terrible mais il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait connaître son frère. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait traverser. Savoir ce qu'il avait vecu. Ce qu'il avait appris. Ce qu'il avait aimé et détesté. Même si cela était dur. Horrible et injuste. Même si cela lui arrachait le coeur chaque fois un peu plus. Son frère méritait bien cela. Il méritait qu'on s'interresse, qu'on se penche sur ce qu'il avait souffert. Il méritait qu'on le rassure et qu'on lui dise enfin qu'il n'y était pour rien. Qu'on l'aime enfin comme il le méritait. Comme son père méritait de savoir la vérité, aussi blessante soit-elle, sur son fils et sa vie.

Alors, oui, c'était peut-être horrible à dire, mais en cet instant Samuel Winchester voulait plus que tout savoir ce que l'expression figée de son frère signifiait.

-Je sais, reprit le démon, tu préfères sans doute que je leur parle de _Durandal_? Souffla-t-il d'une voix aigue.

-Je t'interdis...

-Tu m'interdis?! S'exclama le démon avant déclater de rire. Que peux-tu m'interdire, toi, petite vermine? Alors voyons un peu l'adolescence de notre cher Gueric...Continua-t-il.

_Le garçon était de dos, ses cheveux était légerement plus long et il était clairement visible qu'il était plus grand. Il était entouré par plusieurs autre personne, filles et garçons. Leur yeux étaient rougis, leurs vêtements vieux, sales et abîmés, leur peau était d'une pâleur tel qu'elle en était presque diaphane et leur regard était floue. Ils étaient tous étonnament maigre, certain n'arrêtait pas de renifler en grattant leur nez. Ils étaient tous assis en une sorte de cercle sur des briques, des bloc de pierre et des fauteuils troués. Au centre du cerlce se trouvait une petite table. Enfin, on put voir le garçon, il avait la même apparence pitoyable que les autres et s'activait à faire quelque chose...Avec de la poudre blanche. Il fourra ensuite sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit plusieurs petites pillules roses qu'il distribua consciencieusement à chacun des membres du cercle...Tous les gosses regardait leur pillule avec une envie écoeurante et en même temps un dégout évident..._

_..._

_-Tu as compris? Demanda un homme beaucoup plus agé à Dean._

_-Je suis pas idiot, M'Sieur... Répliqua le plus jeune._

_-Alors répètes... Lança le plus agé en mordant dans un sandwich sur lequel le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de loucher._

_-Je vais au Café Du Coin, je dis que je cherche Mme Ferrière. Le barman va me faire passer dans la salle de derrière et je repasse la came à Monsieur Carmeno._

_-Bien. Vas-y. Ordonna l'homme._

_-Et mon fric, M'Sieur? Demanda le gosse avec un aplomb que seul un enfant pouvait avoir face à ce genre de personne._

_La gifle percuta le visage de l'enfant bruyamment avant que l'homme ne lance:_

_-Je n'aime pas l'insolence. Tu aura ton blé quand tu aura fais le boulot._

_Le gosse commença à partir alors que l'homme l'agrippa sauvagement par le bras:_

_-T'as pas interet à te faire prendre, petit...Siffla-t-il méchament._

_L'enfant lui répondit par un bef horchement de tête avant de repartir._

_..._

_-J'ai faim... lança garçon légerement plus grand que Dean._

_-Ta gueule, Pet'... On a tous la dalle... Alors tu te la ferme, connard... Répliqua un brun._

_Ils étaient environs quatre garçons et trois filles dans une petite ruelle, accoudés à des boîtes en carton, les yeux dans le vague, se tenant maladroitment le ventre._

_-Les gars! Lança une fille qui venait d'arriver._

_-Tu as de la bouffe?! Demanda un blond en ouvrant grand ses yeux._

_-J'ai mieux! Répliqua la petite rousse en sortant de son sac trois bouteille de Téquila._

_-Trop bon! Lança vivement le plus grand des garçons._

_-Et j'ai ça aussi! Lança-t-elle en sortant de son sac un unique sandwich._

_Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur la nourriture et les estomac se rappelèrent aux bons souvenirs des adolescents. Autant ils partageaient tous l'alcool et des fois même, dans leur bon jour, la came, jamais ils ne partageaient la bouffe...C'était bien trop rare pour les camés qu'ils étaient qu'il reste encore de l'oseille après avoir acheté leur dope et l'acool pour acheter de la nouriture pour qu'ils se disspersent en la partageant. Voler était une solution mais tous les commerçants du coin les connaissaient. Le fait que la fille exhibe ainsi sa marchandise n'était que pure sadisme par rapport aux autres...Dean fut le premier à bouger, ayant conservés de bons reflexes de son entraînement avec son père, il faucha rapidement le sandwich des mains de la fille et courut le plus vite possible...; C'était bas et c'était traître mais... C'était comme ça._

_..._

_Dean était accolé à un mur, dans une rue plutot peu fréquentée... Il avait encore fait des siennes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire voir dans une rue commercialle avant un bon moment. Apparement il faisait l'aumone. Le teint toujours plus que blême, les yeux toujours aussi rouges...Un minable pancarte devant lui où il était écrit quelques mensonges pour apitoyer les plus naïfs et ainsi récolter du blé..._

_Un homme s'approcha de lui lentement. Il n'était plus tout jeune, la quarantaine bien faite et avait un drôle de regard. Un regard qui mettait Dean mal à l'aise. Ils savaient ce que ce type d'homme voulait et ils savaient aussi que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à ça..._

_-Combien? Demanda l'homme sans préambule_

_-Je ne suis pas interressé. Répondit platement Dean malgré l'intense peur qu'il ressentait._

_-Allez, petit... je suis sure qur tu dois mourir de faim...Lança l'homme pressant._

_-Et bien je creverai... Mais j'ai pas besoin de vous. Répliqua le gosse avec véhémence._

_-Fait pas ton timoré... Lança brutalement l'homme en lui saisissant les poignet._

_Dean gesticula et se débattit mais rien n'y faisait... Il n'avait tout de même que 14 ans._

_-Alors tu vois... Je suis sure que ça va te plaire..; Lança l'aute avec un regard lubrique. _

_Dean se mit à totalement paniquer quand il sentit l'excitation de l'homme contre sa cuisse et son souffle chaud dans son cou alors que le connard se penchait déjà pour capturer ses lèvres... Avec force, il lui donna un coup de pieds dans les parties et courrut vers une rure plus fréquentée, des larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues._

_..._

_Dean se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, il portait une sortie d'uniforme entierement blanc et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il tremblait. Il suait. Il gémissait doucement. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Des crampes plutot douloureuses s'emparaient de chacun de ses muscles. Il était en manque. Ses yeux semblaient délavés, dénué de vie, de joie et d'espoir. Un médecin entra dans la pièce. Dean supllia, implora, quémanda juste une dose... Une toute petite dose. Le médecin repartit après avoir vu son état et Dean se rebalança d'avant en arrière. Encore._

_..._

_Dean se trouvait face à des ruines. L'ancien repère de Bobby. Il semblait avoir repris des couleurs, moins maigre et plus fort. Son visage était moins émacié et ses yeux plus verts. Il tremblait toujours et bientot il tomba à genoux. De grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues rougies, et des sanglots encombrèrent sa respiration._

_-Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Papaaaa!! Pleura l'enfant. J'en ai marre! Ras-le-bol! J'en peux plus! Je veux mon père! Papaaa!! Sanglota-t-il. Je ne veux plus!! Je ne veux plus!! Lança-t-il en martellant la terre de son poings. J'en peux plus! C'est plus possible! Pourquoi papa!!_

_..._

-Et oui, Johny... Siffla le démon,ravi. Ton fiston est un junkie...


	24. réalité

-C'est faux... Souffla Dean, d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas... Je...Non...

-Bien sure que si... Répliqua le démon. Tu n'es qu'une petite vermine, un minable petit drogué prêt à tout pour sa dose, je suis sure que papa John a honte de toi, maintenant... Fit-il remarquer méchamement.

La remarque atteint son but car Dean ferma douloureusement ses yeux en retenant difficilement ses sanglots. Il n'avait pas encore regardé son père depuis qu'ils étaient dans la cabane, maintenant, il était sur que celui-ci ne le regarderait plus non plus... Sinon pour lui lançer un regard dégouté. Et il ne voulait pas voir ça.

-C'est fini... Tout ça, c'est fini... Laissa-t-il échapper dans une tentative d'excuse en regardant le sol.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Concéda le démon... Aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus qu'un alcoolo... Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux... Lança le démon en se retournant de nouveau vers John.

John n'était pas en colère. Il n'était pas triste non plus. Il n'était pas amer. Ni ne criait l'injustice de la vie. John n'était pas furieux. Ni dégouté. Ni honteux pour son fils. En fait... John ne savait même plus penser. Tout ce qu'il savait... C'était que son fils était un toxico, un drogué, un junkie. Un de ces petits branleurs dont il avait toujours pensé qu'il ne leur manquait qu'une bonne correction. Un des ces gosses paumés qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais respecté. Il était un militaire, un soldat. Il comprenait la discipline, la rigueur et l'obéïssance. Il n'avait jamais considéré ces gosses qui déambulait dans la rue, qui volait et chapardait. Il n'avait jamais pensé...Bon dieu, il n'avait jamais envisagé la vie de ces gosses comme maintenant...Et son fils... Son fils en était un. Il n'était pas en colère après lui. Pourquoi le serait-il? Ce n'était pas sa faute...Il n'était pas triste non plus. A ce niveau là, ce n'est plus de la tristesse. Il avait mal... Simplement. Une douleur au coeur, telle qu'elle en devenait physique. Bordel, il avait mal... Mal partout et nulle part... Mal à l'âme. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été là pour aider son fils. Pour le soutenir. Le prémunir de ce genre de galère. Lui dire stop quand il allait trop loin. Lui montrer un chemin, peut-être pas le meilleur mais pas le pire non plus...Et ce qui faisait plus mal encore, infiniment plus mal... C'était le regard, ou plutôt l'absence de regard, de son fils. C'était de voir son fils baisser les yeux, croire qu'il pourrait lui en tenir rigueur, croire qu'il pourrait le renier, le rejeter...C'était de voir la culpabilité dans chaque trait de son visage et la conviction profonde de n'être rien dans chacune de ses paroles, dans sa voix faible et chevrotante...Ca, ça, c'était douloureux plus que tout autre chose. Il avait eu envie d'éclater en mille morceaux cet homme, non ce déchet, qui avait approché son fils. Bordel! Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans! Il avait juste eu une furieuse envie de vomir quand il avait vu cet homme bloqué son fils contre le mur et la peur grandissante dans le regard vert de son fils. C'était tout bonnement écoeurant...

La reflexion de Sam était tout autre. Il avait vécu avec son frère pendant 4 mois...4 mois. Il savait que son frère avait tendance à boire. Il avait la descente facile. Mais pas plus que son père. Et il ne buvait jamais lors d'une chasse...Ce n'était pas un alcoolo. Maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, son frère avait été un drogué, il se dit qu'il aurait du le voir avant... Il aurait du comprendre aussi que sa gourmandise, voir sa voracité, était une sorte de compensation. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir faim. Il aurait du avoir la puce à l'oreille aussi quand un jour, ils avaient rencontrés des SDF dans la rue. Dean avait tout de suite repéré que c'était des drogués, de plus Sam ne leur donnait jamais de l'argent ( Il préferait de loin leur donner de la nourriture). Dean, lui, avait sorti une liasse généreuse de billet et la leur avait tendu sans sourciller. Il lui avait alors fait remarqué que, si c'était vraiment des drogués, ils n'iraient pas s'acheter à manger mais bien de la drogue. Dean l'avait regardé bizarement avant de lui répondre que ce qui importait vraiment c'était de leur éviter de faire des choses qu'ils pourraient regretté pour s'acheter de la came...Il aurait du comprendre. Il aurait du le voir.

-Il n'est pas alcoolo! Lança Sam concentrant dans cette réplique toute la haine que ce démon lui inspirait, toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour celui qui forçait son frère à refaire face à tout ça.

-Ha non? Souffla le démon amusé. Attendez donc la suite... Continua le démon, les yeux brillant d'un étrange lueur.

Dean avait simplement baissé les yeux, incapable de revoir ce qu'il avait été. Il se détestait d'avoir cédé à la drogue. Il se détestait d'avoir eu cette faiblesse. De n'avoir pu faire face. Il avait perdu près d'un an à cause de cela et s'il ne s'était pas fait arrêté, il y serait encore...Il sentait la détresse de son père mais étrangement ne ressentait aucune colère de sa part. Il était persuadé que s'il le regardait, il ne verrait pas une seule nuance de dégout dans son regard... Mais plutôt de l'incompréhension. Il releva brusquement la tête à la réplique de son frère. Son frère ne lui en voulait pas. Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant-là était plus chaleureux qu'aucune autre sensation existante. Mais les mots du démon le glaça davantage... Il allait leur montrer_ Durandal._...


	25. Durandal

Dean essaya de se calmer. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser encore et encore tout ça... Il était là... Et les images allaient défiler qu'il le veuille ou non... S'en plaindre ne ferait pas avançer les choses.

Son frère le regardait toujours d'un air absent et il se demanda s'il le voyait vraiment. Il fallait pourtant que lui aussi retrouve vite contenance...S'il pouvait juste atteindre le colt...Il était à peine à deux mètre de Sam...Il suffisait juste de déconcentrer assez le démon pour qu'il l'atteigne... La question était: Comment? Le temps pressait. Dean ne se faisait pas d'illusion, quand le démon aura fini de les détruire moralement, nul doute qu'il les tuera pour de bon...Mais il ne su pas reflechir davantage, qu'une autre image se succéda à la précédente...

...

_L'enfant était dans une sorte de pièce entièrement clause, d'une blancheur éclatante, presque dérangeante...Il n'y avait qu'un lit dans la chambre et aucune décoration, ce qui lui donnait une ambiance impersonnelle effrayante. Dean était sur son lit, le visage livide et complètement fermé, ses cheveux blond foncé avaient été coupés et il portait une tenue uniforme blanche. Un genre d'uniforme. Face à l'enfant se tenait un homme plus ou moins âgés, des lunettes rondes posées sur son nez aquilin par-dessus les quelles il observait l'enfant à la dérobée. Il portait un tablier blanc. Un médecin. Il avait un dossier sous les yeux qu'il feuilletait sans vraiment lire..._

_-Bien...Guéric... Je vois ici que tu as été amené ici, il y deux semaines...Tu n'a rien dis depuis...Lança le médecin d'un ton calme._

_L'enfant ne répondit pas, se contenant de regardé le médecin d'un regard étonnament neutre._

_-Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le médecin en se penchant légerement vers l'enfant. Tu répandais du sel partout, tu semblais paranoïaque... Je vois même ici que tu disais Christo assez souvent... Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire? Demanda-t-il de sa même voix monotone. Cela veut dire Christ en latin... Pourquoi répétais-tu cela, Guéric?_

_L'enfant ne répondit toujours pas, ignorant le médecin superbement._

_-Je vois ici que tu as déjà vu un psychologue quand tu avais 13 ans... Un voisin avait dit t'avoir vu déterrer un cerceuil, l'ouvrir, répandre quelque chose sur le corps et...Le faire brûler... Souffla le médecin. C'était un peu après que la fille aînée de ta famille d'acceuil ne meurt... Tu veux en parler?Demanda encore le médecin. Non?_

_Voyant que de toute évidence, il n'aurait aucune réponse, le médecin soupira, écrivit quelque chose dans le dossier et sortit de la pièce._

_..._

_Dean se débattait de toutes ses forces mais les deux gardes étaient beaucoup trops fort pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre ces médicaments, il n'avait pas besoin de ces médicaments. Il allait bien. Il n'était pas fou! Il se débattit davantage, et malgré ses 15 ans bien fait , il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des deux gorilles...Un des hommes le bloqua contre le mur pendant qu'un autre préparait une seringue... Dean se débattit encore et encore et hurla presque quand l'aiguille entra dans sa peau... Pas à cause de la douleur, non, mais parce que ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être possible... Il n'avait pas à être ici, il n'était pas fou... Mais bien vite, le produit fit son effet et il sombra dans une obscurité bienfaitrice._

_..._

_Dean se trouvait encore dans sa chambre, il était plus livide qu'auparavant, de grande cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et il se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un rythme presque hypnotique en englobant ses genoux, qu'il avait ramené contre sa poitrine, de ses bras. C'était l'image parfaite d'un petit enfant perdu. Le problème était qu'il avait 15 ans. Et le regard perdu dans le vague, il semblait marmonner quelque chose encore et encore:_

_-Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je suis le fils de John et Mary Winchester, née le 24 janvier 1979, mon frère s'appelle Samuel Winchester, il est née le 2 mai 1983. Ma mère est morte le 2 novembre 1983. On habitait à Lawrence. Papa avait une Impala, immatriculeé... Immatriculée...Je sais plus... Souffla l'enfant comme si cela était la pire chose qui puisse être. Je sais plus... Répéta-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante._

_..._

_La même scène avait lieu, l'enfant avait adopté la même position et son regart était toujours aussi vide. Seul le discours avait changé..._

_-Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je suis le fils de John et Mary Winchester, née le 24 janvier 1979, mon frère s'appelle Samuel Winchester, il est née le 2 mai 1983. Ma mère est morte le 2 novembre 1983. Papa... Papa...Papaaa...Sabglota-t-il. Je sais plus... Me souvient plus...Ses yeux... Sa voix... Me souvient plus... Répéta-t-il alors que de grosses larmes dévalaient son visage._

_..._

_Le gosse était assis à un bar, il semblait légerement plus agé. Une barbe naissante dévorait son visage et ses yeux semblaient délavés que jamais. Assis, les épaules basses et le dos courbées, il avala une grogée supplémentaire de bière. D'après le regard que le barman lui lançait, cela ne devait pas être la première...Finissant la bouteille, il en redemanda une autre que le barman lui refusa. Pestant contre lui, Dean se leva en titubant légerement, se retenant au bar pour ne pas tomber...__Il était maintenant dans la rue et criait contre le destin:_

_-J'en ai marre!! J'en peux plus! J'en peux plus de cette vie! Je veux mon père! Non! Non! Je le déteste! Je le hais! Il m'a abandoné! Il m'a laissé! Il m'a laissé seul! Je le déteste! Cria-t-il encore alors qu'il s'adossait à un mur. Je le déteste...Souffla-t-il plus bas en se laissant emporter par le sommeil._


	26. Un goût amer d'adieu

Merci, merci, merci à vous pour vos reviews!!

* * *

Son fils le détestait...Dieu... Son fils le haïssait...Il croyait qu'il l'avait abandonné... Laissé aux mains de ces...De ces... Il n'avait pas de mot. Simplement pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour tout ceux qui avait seulement oser poser leurs mains sur son fils. Son fils était passé par les mains d'un tordu, d'une brut sans pitié, il avait connnu l'enfer de la drogue et de la rue, il avait connu les centres de désintox et les hopitaux psychiatriques...Comment pouvait-il espérer que celui-ci ne lui en veuille pas? Comment pourrait-il encore vivre avec cela sur la conscience...

-Et oui, Johny.. Reprit le démon... Ton fiston est un ivrogne. Un pilier de comptoir. Une loque. Un saoulard. Une pauvre petite chose qui ne sait pas faire autre chose que de vider le fond des bouteilles... Après ça, il a été en maison de redressement... Indiqua-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres...Où il a rencontré des gens de la fine bourgeoisie, n'est-ce pas Dean? Des amis comme il y en a peu... Un dealer, un prostituté et un braqueur... De très bonne fréquentation, autrement dit...

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Répondit simplement Dean, se foutant bien à présent de tout ce que l'autre pouvait bien dire sur son compte.

Sam regarda son frère et son coeur fit un bon... Celui-ci avait levé la tête et regardait son père, cherchant presque son regard. Il savait bien lui, que Dean ne détestait pas leur père... Il l'aimait toujours autant que quand ils étaient petits. Avec la même admiration sans borne. Avec la même ferveur aveugle. Il l'avait vu culpabiliser à propos de ses relations tendues avec lui, il avait répondu à chacune de ses questions sur leur père. Comment était-il? Qu'avait-il fait pendant son absence? A quel démon avait-il eu affaire? Avait-il eu des aventures? Avait-il changé de manière de vivre? Buvait-il beaucoup? Sam avait répondu avec le plus d'exactitude possible, essayant d'offrir à son frère le plus de renseignement possible sur le père qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il l'avait vu se ronger les sangs en imaginant les pires réactions possibles de l'homme, faire des cauchemars dont il comprenait à présent le sens...

John releva prestement la tête et rencontra les deux billes vertes. Celles-ci lui coupèrent le souffle. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de comtempler le regard de son fils... Et c'est ce qui le frappa en premier... Quand il était petit, il avait le regard de sa mère. Un regard vert et vif. Aujourd'hui... Son regard inspirait une profondeur effrayante, une sensation de vide énorme, une senstiment de perte étouffante, les larmes contenues dans son regard n'arrangeaient rien... Mais il su à ce moment-là que son fils ne lui en voulait pas. Plus.

Il comprit tout l'amour que son fils avait toujours pour lui et cela, plus que tout autre chose, le rendit heureux. C'était la sensation la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais senti, c'était comme oublier ces 14 années de douleur...

-Tu est mon père. Tu sera toujours mon père. Je n'aurai jamais pu te détester... c'est tout le contraire... Souffla Dean d'une voix faible, s'attardant sur les prunelles brunes de son père dont il pouvait maintenant à peine se détacher.

Celui-ci répondit par un mince sourire. Son fils l'aimait.

-Je suis fier de toi, fils. Fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit. C'était sans doute les bons mots car les deux iris vertes de son fils scintillèrent.

Le démon observa l'échange d'un mauvais oeil. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Dean était plus résistant que prévu. Et il avait un coeur beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru aussi... Autant en finir tout de suite...Autant ne pas tenter Dieu...

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'aînée, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres...

-Bien... je crois que le temps des adieux est arrivé... Siffla-t-il. Autant commencer par le rebus de la famille, non?

-Si tu le touches, bâtard, je... Cracha John, ne pouvant même pas envisager de perdre le fils qu'il venait de retrouver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Johny... Tu va le suivre très bientot...Siffla le démon en se retournant complétement vers Dean.

Celui-ci planta un regard déterminé dans les billes noires du démon. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste déçu de ne pouvoir profiter de sa famille. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Le démon pencha légerement sa tête sur le côté et il senti un douleur insupportable éclater dans sa poitrine.

-Dean! Crièrent en coeur son père et son frère.

Il ne put empêcher quelques gémissements étouffés de franchir ses lèvres malgré qu'il mordait intensément sa lèvre inferieur jusqu'au sang...Du sang... Il y en avait plein. Qui s'écoulait de son torse en un flux continu, qui impregnait et tâchait son jeans le rendant carmin... Le goût métallique emplit bientôt pleinement sa bouche, tellement qu'il du le cracher...

-Arrêtes! Tonna Sam. Arrêtes ça tout de suite! Trancha-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'émotions.

Le démon ne prêta que très peu d'attention à Sam. Il aurait du faire attention. Il aurait du se rappeler que le cadet des Winchesters n'était pas n'importe qui...La respiration de Sam s'accélera brusquement sous le regard inquiet de son père et les murs se mirent à trembler. Le démon ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, trop prit dans son petit jeu...Et l'incroyable se produisit, Sam retomba lourdement sur le sol, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser le comment du pourquoi. Il fit une roulade et deux minutes après, il avait le colt entre les mains...

Le démon sembla prendre conscience juste à ce moment-là que quelque chose n'allait pas, il se détourna de Dean pour tomber sur un Sam plus que furieux, et le colt pointé droit sur lui... Mais c'est pourtant un sourire qui tordit ses lèvres. Sam, bien que déstabilisé par la réactions du démon, n'en laissa rien paraître et pressa la détente sans hésitation. Celui-ci évita facilement le coup de feu et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva devant John...

-Un geste... Et je le tue. Siffla le démon. Toujours avec un sourire horible sur les lèvres.

-Essaye... Lança Sam, tentant avec beaucoup de difficultés de garder son calme.

Et tout se passa très vite, Dean retomba sur le sol poussiereux dans un bruit sourd, une faible protestation sur le bout des lèvres. Le démon ne devait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il relâchait sa prise sur le jeune homme, toute sa concentration étant dirigée sur Sam et son père, car il fut tout aussi surpris que Sam quand cela se produisit. Sam sembla se ressaisir plus vite et, profitant de l'haubaine de la distraction, il tira.

Il ne sut pas s'il avait touché le démon ou même s'il l'avait tué. Les plombs sautèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Il entendit un craquement sinistre et son ventre se tordit douloureusement... Avant qu'une tout autre obscurité ne vienne le prendre.


	27. Fin et commencement

Quan Sam se révailla, il ne sentit rien d'autre que l'odeur d'antiseptique qui flottait dans l'air. C'était tout sauf agréable. Il avait toujouts détesté cette odeur. En fait, depuis ses 5 ans environ...Quand son père et lui avait amené un Dean fievreu et en mauvaise état au urgence...C'est cette pensée qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Qu'était-il arrivé à Dean? A son père? Le démon était-il mort?

Il essaya de bouger sans grand succés. Il lui semblait que tout ses membres pesaient une tonne...Un groupe de Hard-Rock avait élu domicile dans son crâne et une énorme boule stagnait toujours au niveau de sa gorge.

-Vous êtes réveillé? S'enquit une infirmière en vérifient ses constantes. Je vais prévenir le médecin...

-Ma famille? Souffla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Le médecin va arriver...Répondit simplement la jeune femme avec un sourire triste qui en lui plut pas du tout... Mais alors là, pas du tout.

Il réessaya de bouger et parvint à se redresser assez pour parvenir à s'assoir. La tête lui tournait mais à part cela... Il allait plutôt bien. Doucement, il descendit du lit, tâtonnant le sol, recherchant le maximum de stabilité. Enfin, le médecin arriva. Il était plutôt âgé et portait un bouc poivre et sel tandis que des yeux d'un gris foncé brillaient derrière des lunettes rectangulaires.

-Monsieur Winchester? Demanda calmement le médecin et Sam acquièsça fébrilement. Bien, je suis ravi de vous voir sur pieds. Vous êtes arrivé avec un méchante commotion cérébrale sans gravité majeur mais je ne voulais en aucun cas prendre un quelconque risque...

-Mon frère? Mon père?

-Le jeune homme qui était avec vous est votre frère? Guéric Marek, c'est ça? Sam acquiésça encore toujours avec autant de nervosité. Il présentait des lésions beaucoup plus importante, reprit le médecin, son foie a été touché ainsi que son estomac et son pancréas... Sa rate a été perforée et heureusement nous avons peu endiguer l'hémorragie et réparer les plupart des organes. Il est pour le moment dans un coma léger... Il devrait normalement se réveiller d'ici peu. Expliqua calmement le médecin faisant de son mieux pour ne pas brusquer Sam.

-Normalement? Coassa le plus jeune.

-Monsieur Winchester... Les comas ne doivent jamais être pris à la légère et nous ne pouvons assuré avec certitude comment aboutira l'un deux... Mais dans le cas de votre frère nous avons bon espoir.

-Et... Et mon père? Demanda-t-il encore d'une voix blanche.

-Monsieur Winchester... Votre père est arrivé ici avec la nuque brisée. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Je suis désolé. Souffla le médecin d'un air compatissant.

Sam ne répondit pas, trop sonné par la nouvelle. Son père. Son père était mort. Mort. Pour toujours. Il ne le reverrait plus. N'entendrait plus sa voix bourru, ses reproches incessants et ses remarques piquantes. Plus jamais. Jamais. Et son frère était dans le coma. Et il devait_ normalement _se réveiller d'ici peu. Il avait eu des lésions graves. Il ne pourra jamais connaître leur père. Jamais. Il ne pourra pas retrouver les bras de ce père qu'il avait tant désiré retrouver. Jamais. C'était injuste. Tellement injuste. Comme toujours. Sam soupira, se demandant seulement maintenant comme le médecin avant su son nom... Et l'autre nom de Dean. Il se maudit quand il se souvient qu'à ce moment-là, ils avaient leur vraie caete d'identité sur eux... Celle de Dean étant bien entendu au nom de Guéric Marek.

Chancelant encore un peu sur ses jambes, il décida d'aller voir son frère. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il devait le voir, le sentir, le toucher. Comprendre et réaliser qu'il ne l'avait pas encore perdu. Il avait besoin de sa précense pour ne pas craquer. Parce qu'il avait une folle envie de se mettre à hurler de douleur ou de se recroqueviller dans un coin de sa morne chambre et de pleurer comme un enfant.

Quand il entra dans la chmabre de son frère, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait déja quelqu'un. On peut dire qu'il était étonné de voir cet homme au chevet de son frère. Il n'était pas très grand et assez mince, des traits prononcés et devait être dans la fleur de l'âge. L'homme était tout aussi étonné que lui de le voir là. Un instant il crut qu'il s'était trompé de chambre mais en jetant un oeil sur le lit, c'est bien Dean qu'il vit.

-Monsieur? Je peux vous aider? Lui demanda doucement l'homme.

-Heum... Bien...Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Ben... Ben Harper. Se présenta l'autre, toujous aussi étonné.

-Vous... Vous le connaissez? Demanda-t-il encore en pointant son frère du menton.

-Je m'occupais de son cas, j'étais assistant social...Répondit l'autre. Et vous? Souffla-t-il.

Sam ne su pas vraiment quoi dire. D'un côté, il était plus qu'un colère contre cet homme en repenssant à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son frère ces dernières 24h et d'un autre côté... L'homme avait tout bonnement l'air infiniment triste avec ses yeux d'un bleu délavés qui passaient sur Dean avec un regard bourré de remord et de tendresse.

-Je... Vous devez sûrement savoir que Guéric n'est pas son vrai nom. Décida-t-il de lançer et l'autre se redressa d'un coup, le regardant toujours fixement. Il s'appelle Dean... C'est mon frère. Souffla-t-il encore.

-Votre frère? Coassa Ben.

-Ca m'a fait le même effet avec les larmes en plus. Répondit Sam en s'installant à côté du lit de Dean.

-Mais... Comment? Que...Quand?

-On s'est retrouvé il y a quatre mois... Un de ses amis connaissant son vrai nom lui a demandé de venir. Il a tout de suite compris pourquoi même s'il a mit du temps à me le dire. Notre père venait juste de l'apprendre... Et maintenant... Dean ne pourra plus ratrapper le temps perdu avec lui. Souffla le cadet. Il est mort. Lança-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur de Ben.

-Il va se réveiller. Lança Ben avec aplomb. Il a la tête dure ce petit.

-Il l'a toujours eu. Répondit Sam dans un sourire.

-Il vous a dit pourquoi il ne nous avait jamais dit son vrai nom? Demanda Ben, d'une voix plus dure.

Il savait que vous ne nous croiriez pas...Vous pensez que c'était notre père, hein? Bien... dean savait que la vérité ne serait pas appropriée comme il savait qu'on m'enleverait à notre père si on le trouvait. Il a fait ça pour moi. Pour me protéger. Comme d'habitude. Il m'a toujours protéger... Souffla-t-il les yeux humides.

-Saaammm? Souffla Dean en emmergeant.

-Dean! Reste avec moi. Infirmière! Docteur! Hey, Dean, tu m'a flanque une de ses peurs...

Ben s'était reculé laissant les deux frère se retrouver, il était à présent sure que Guéric était entre de bonnes mains. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers la porte... Pas besoin que le gosse le voit...BIen que lui ait toujours adoré Guéric, le gosse lui s'était toujours méfié de lui...Il put juste entendre leurs derniers mots avant de sortir de la chambre. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il surt que ces mots signifiait pour Guéric tant une fin qu'un commencement...

-Et papa?

-Je suis désolé.

THE END


End file.
